We Live in a World of Chance Encounters
by Maxcs
Summary: The one person a ballet dancer hopes to see very little of is a physiotherapist but when injury strikes there is really no other choice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters**

"And a one, two, three four, pick it up, six, seven, eight" Adele chanted as she clapped her hands. The thirteen company ballerinas glided gracefully before her dancing to the beat of her clapping and the rhythm of the classical piano coming from the stereo "And a one, two, three, four, stretch those feet, six, seven, eight"

"Stretch those feet, shoulders down. Will you just kill me now" Teddy laughed softly and continued to dance beside her best friend Arizona. While Teddy Altman and Arizona Robbins were principal dancers for the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company, their choreographer Adele shoved them to the back any chance she got. The pair constantly disrupted her class but they were two of the best dancers in the company. No matter how much Adele despised them, they still got picked to perform solo pieces and main roles in company productions. The only thing that made her feel better was pushing them out of her direct sight during her classes.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. No talking, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight"

"But she's talking" Arizona giggled

"Theodora be quiet three, four, five, six, seven, eight"

"Teddy"

"Alright stop, everyone stop" Adele snapped and turned off the stereo. Everyone knew why they were stopping because it was such a frequent occurrence but they stayed quiet anyway. "Do you enjoy interrupting each and every one of my classes Theodora?"

"Teddy"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Teddy and no I don't enjoy it just like I don't enjoy you barking the counts at us. We know the routine and we can follow the music"

"How dare you? You are in my class therefore you will follow my way of teaching whether you like it or..."

"Adele" Richard interrupted with a loud chuckle from the door of the studio. Seeing what was going on in that class, he wanted to step in just to annoy his ex-wife. Richard Webber was now retired as Artistic Director of the Pacific Northwest Ballet School and Company but as Director of the upcoming performance of Giselle, he was still heavily involved.

"Can I help you with something Richard?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but I had an appointment with Miss Altman and she's ten minutes late"

Sighing loudly, Adele dismissed her class but not before shooting harsh glares at both Richard and Teddy. She stormed out of the studio without a word leaving the class to shuffle out and move on with their days.

"Stay Miss Altman, I'd like you to show me the original piece you've been working on" Richard asked as he took a seat by the stereo.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" Arizona chuckled as she pulled off her pointe shoes and replaced them with her ugg boots. The only downside to professional ballet was the affect it had on their feet. "I'll be in the library; I need to go over the original Romeo and Juliet play if I want to survive rehearsal tomorrow. I can almost guarantee that Adele will ask me a million stupid questions about what Shakespeare meant for us to portray in the ballet version"

"Shakespeare didn't even know someone was dumb enough to change his play into a ballet but it can't hurt to be prepared" Teddy smirked "I'll text you when I'm done"

Making her way over to the stereo as her best friend left, Teddy sat her iPod into the docking station and flicked to the song she had been choreographing to.

"Whenever you're ready"

Pressing play once Teddy had settled in the middle of the floor, Richard was a little surprised as Katy Perry's 'Firework' blasted through the speakers. He watched as Teddy glided across the floor so gracefully but with a little edge as well. Hitting every movement with precision, Teddy was on such a high that she lost focus during her grand jeté and landing awkwardly. Twisting her knee as she fell to the ground, she screamed in pain.

Arizona was barely down the hall when she heard her best friend's screams and raced back to see Richard trying to help Teddy to her feet. Crying in agony, Teddy couldn't put any weight on her right leg and she knew instantly that something was seriously wrong.

"You gotta calm down and tell me where it hurts Ted" Arizona insisted, trying to calm her best friend down. She had never seen Teddy like this before.

"My right leg Riz, my right leg hurts. I heard something snap" Teddy cried

"Snap as in snapped a bone?"

"Snap as is in a snap. I don't know what it was"

"Alright we have to get you to a hospital" Arizona insisted as she pulled Teddy's arm around her shoulders and got her to her feet. Taking all of Teddy's weight, Arizona could see fear written all over her best friend's face. Nothing scared a dancer more than injury. Richard helped Arizona get Teddy downstairs to Arizona's car. Arizona insisted they would be ok and that she would keep him posted once they got to the hospital.

XXXXX

The two words a dancer or an athlete of any kind never wanted to hear were 'knee reconstruction'. It meant months in painful rehabilitation and never getting back the strength you once had in that knee. If you were determined enough then maybe you could get back to that strength but there was always that fear of injuring the delicate ligament again.

Teddy had surgery on her knee two days after her fall and there was more than pain keeping her in that bed. Slipping into a state of depression, Teddy convinced herself that her career as a professional dancer was officially over. Everything she had worked for since she was six years old just ripped away from her grasps.

XXXXX

"Seattle Medical and Rehabilitation Centre, what department can I direct you to?"

"Physiotherapy please"

"Just hold one moment and I will connect you" the perky receptionist said as the hold music started to play. Tapping her foot out of habit, Arizona waited for another but slightly less perky receptionist to answer

"Seattle Physiotherapy Dr Torres' office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm calling in regards to the latest physical therapy appointment I've made then had to cancel last minute for Teddy Altman" Arizona began with a sigh. Four attempts to get her best friend to the Physiotherapist and none successful "I wanted to make another appointment for Friday morning at around 9 if that was available?"

"I have Friday at 8:30am is that ok?"

"Perfect and I promise Teddy will be there. I won't let her get out of it this time"

"Good luck"

"Thanks... I'll need it"

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Theodora Altman, I swear to god if you don't get your scrawny ass out of this bed right now I will drag you out by your pretty, pretty hair" Arizona sighed and pulled the pillow that Teddy was so determined to keep over her head. She had barely gotten out of bed since her surgery a week ago and Arizona couldn't take it anymore.

Teddy was so determined that she would never dance again so she made no effort to rehabilitate her knee. Dr Kepner said that with physical therapy, Teddy would dance again just maybe not at the level she was used to. If Teddy pushed herself then she would be better than ever before. Teddy was a stubborn person; she just needed a nudge or in this case a large shove in the right direction.

"Leave me alone Arizona!" Teddy snapped as she tried to snatch back the blanket Arizona was now pulling off her

"No! You have an appointment with the Physiotherapist in half an hour and you will be there got it?"

"I don't want to go..."

"Tough because you're going if I have to hoist you over my shoulder and carry you there" Arizona insisted and sat down on the edge of her best friend's bed "You need to do this and get back to dancing. I can't do it without you"

"You don't need me to dance"

"I need you to keep me going. If it wasn't for you I would have quit when I didn't get into the company the first time I auditioned" she sighed and thought back to their first audition for the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company.

Dancing together since they were six years old, Arizona and Teddy did everything together and auditioning for one of the best ballet companies in the country was no different. They both performed beautifully but the thing that separated the pair was Arizona's slight slip up during a pas de deux exercise. Never messing up a routine like that before, Arizona knew that the one step she missed would spell the end of her audition. That one slip up cost her a spot in the company and she thought her ballet career was over.

It was Teddy, her determination and Daddy's credit card that got Arizona to LA just in time for the last auditions. It was her one and only chance to show the Company Board that she deserved a spot. Her audition was flawless and she was in. There was no way she could ever thank Teddy for what she did until now.

They were each other's support system since their families were across the country in New York and Virginia. They were family and saw each other through thick and thin. This was one of those times were Arizona had Teddy's back no matter what. They needed to get through this.

"Please get up and go to the Physio"

"If it's not some completely gorgeous Physio then I don't go back ok?" Teddy smirked as she sat up slightly. Seeing the desperation in her best friend's eyes, Teddy knew that if she didn't go for herself then she had to go for Arizona.

"Whatever you say" Arizona chuckled knowing that once she got there, she would be there to work not perve on the cute rehab doctors. A good looking doctor would definitely help but they'd take that as it came.

XXXXX

"Crutches hurt, why couldn't be bring the wheelchair?" Teddy complained as she hopped beside Arizona into the Rehabilitation building. Parking as close as possible to the entrance, Arizona still endured Teddy's complaining the entire way. She was determined not to heal her knee but Arizona wouldn't let that happen.

"Because you're just being a cry baby. You haven't had the wheelchair since you were in the hospital" Arizona snapped as she hit the elevator button. Turning to see Teddy open her mouth to speak, she hit it again a few more times hoping that it would come faster. Arizona adored her best friend but she couldn't handle the complaining much longer.

"Cry baby?"

"Yes I said you were being a cry baby. Will you just shutup and accept the crutches for a little while. You'll be walking without them in no time" she sighed and held her hand in front of the elevator doors as they opened to let an older lady out before they stepped in. Hitting the Physiotherapist's floor, Arizona leant again the wall of the elevator and sighed softly "I'm sorry..."

"No I deserved that" Teddy nodded knowing Arizona meant well "You might need to keep telling me that ok?"

"That I can do" Arizona smirked. The pair were silent the rest of the trip up to Dr Torres' office and as they made their way through to the waiting room. Arizona walked up to the desk as Teddy took a seat after a quiet argument that Arizona had won.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, Teddy Altman to see Dr Torres at 8:30"

"You got her here?" the receptionist smiled and peered over at Teddy who was immersed in a game of Angry Birds on her cell. Realising that this was the same receptionist from the phone call two days earlier, Arizona nodded with a soft giggle.

"Took some effort but she's here and she's going to stay"

"Dr Torres will be with you as soon as she can"

"Thank you" Arizona smiled before taking up a seat beside her best friend. Stealing Teddy's cell, she flung the tiny bird across the screen and knocked down all the crates in one go. She smirked up at Teddy and handed the phone back.

"How did you do that?"

"It's all a matter of angles"

"Matter of angles my ass, you play this game too much" Teddy laughed and tried to figure out the angle Arizona flung that bird.

"No I watch you play that game too much. You've been playing it since your surgery; I'm surprised you still suck at it"

"Hey!" she sighed and slumped back into her seat until she heard a deep, sexy voice call her name. Looking up, both Teddy and Arizona saw a very hunky man standing before them with a clipboard in hand. "I said that I would stay if the Physio is hot and this man is mighty fine" Teddy whispered to Arizona with a smirk.

"He's the nurse" Arizona giggled as she stood up and helped Teddy to her feet. Looking over her best friend's shoulder, Teddy realised that she was right and he was indeed the nurse.

"Teddy Altman?" Nurse Avery asked as Teddy slipped the crutches under her arms and started to hop toward him. Following close behind, Arizona had no intention of leaving Teddy to pike out.

"You don't have to come with me y'know" Teddy growled through her teeth "I'm not four"

"I beg to differ" she smirked and continued to follow Teddy and the hunk of a nurse through to Dr Torres' office. Sitting down in the couch like chairs, both Teddy and Arizona nodded to Avery as he informed them that Dr Torres would only be a minute before he left.

"You seriously don't need to be in here with me, I'm a big girl Riz"

"This is the first appointment out of five that I have booked for you that you haven't made me cancel because you're too stubborn to get off your ass. I intend to stay and watch you go through this so suck it up ok?"

"I like my patient's to have a strong support system through rehab" Dr Torres chuckled from the door of her office overhearing Arizona's stern comment. Making her way to her seat, she couldn't help but notice the blonde and her incredibly beautiful blue eyes. "Dr Calliope Torres but you can call me Callie" she smiled and extended her hand to Teddy then to Arizona. Soft hands, amazing eyes and a beautiful smile? Something deep down inside of Callie wished Arizona was the injured one just so she was the patient.

"This is Teddy, she's stubborn and a pain to work with" Arizona chuckled noticing Teddy sitting quietly. One of the most obnoxiously outgoing people in the world and she sat quiet now?

"Hey" Teddy sighed softly knowing it was true

"Stubborn is my specialty" Callie chuckled and opened up Teddy's chart "So it says here that you tore your Anterior Cruciate Ligament and you had reconstructive surgery with Dr Kepner?"

"Yes" Teddy nodded

"And you've been hesitant to begin rehabilitation?"

Teddy stayed silent once again as Callie flipped through her chart waiting for an answer. Looking up at Arizona, she silently asked her to explain.

"Teddy and I are principal dancers at the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company so snapping a ligament like the ACL is a pretty big deal to us. We've seen so many incredibly talented principals suffer injuries like this and their careers have ended almost instantly. Teddy is determined that she is the same no matter how much I tell her she isn't"

Teddy glared across at Arizona and dug her elbow into her best friend's ribs as if to say 'Don't make yourself the hero here Robbins'. Callie nodded as she listened to Arizona's explanation trying her best to focus on the words being said not the soft curls that hung gently around her face.

"Your friend..." Callie began until she realised she didn't even know the blonde woman's name.

"Arizona Robbins"

"Your friend Arizona is right; you aren't like the other dancers. I've seen your scans and I probably treated a couple of the dancers you speak of. We will have you up and dancing soon enough"

"See" Arizona chuckled and nudged Teddy gently who simply nodded. She still wasn't convinced that she would be dancing again "Dr Torres..." she smiled and turned back to the doctor. Sick of Teddy just staying silent, she was going to ask the one question they were both desperate to know the answer of "If I were to tell you that we had auditions for Giselle which is the biggest performance we could possibly be involved in, in four months time, would Teddy be ready?"

"If she was prepared to work hard every day from now until the audition then yes I will have her ready"

"That's enough for me, when can we start?" Arizona smiled happily taking the situation into her own hands. She was going to have her best friend at that audition. They were going to fight it out for the main role like they did with every production.

"Uh..." Callie chuckled and pulled her schedule up on her laptop "This afternoon at 2?"

"Perfect"

"You have rehearsal with Webber this afternoon" Teddy whispered to Arizona

"It's just my Showcase piece and Richard already knows I can do it with my eyes closed. Plus he said I could take whatever time I needed to get you to appointments as long as I kept up with Adele's classes"

"You changed the leap section last night, you need to practice that on the stage" she insisted trying her best to get out of this stupid physio appointment. Teddy was still determined that her career was over but Arizona had a comeback for anything she pulled.

"I booked the auditorium tonight to practice it so I'll do it then" Arizona smirked "it's either me or the bus so just deal with it"

"I hate you Riz"

"You'll thank me later"

"She's bossy" Callie chuckled quiet entertained by the friends bickering back and forth "I like it"

"Your patience for the perky pushiness will wear very thin very soon... trust me" Teddy grumbled softly

"Thank me when you're dancing Giselle in front of a packed theatre in New York City"

"Ugh fine!"

"Works every time!" Arizona smirked "We will see you this afternoon Calliope and thank you"

"You... You're welcome" Callie stuttered with a smile. She had just gotten so flustered by the beautiful blonde calling her Calliope that it put her off for a moment. She hated when people used her full name except when it came from the lips of Arizona. Completely mesmerised, Callie couldn't wait til Arizona returned.

Arizona felt like she was floating just above the ground as she walked out of Callie's office. She had put Teddy in her place, made sure Callie knew they had a goal and fallen in love with the Physiotherapist's deep dark chocolate brown eyes. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face at that moment until Teddy decided to speak.

"I told you the Physio had to be gorgeous or I wouldn't go back and she's"

"You're staying because she is beautiful" Arizona smiled not realising what she'd said til Teddy hit her arm lightly. Teddy knew from when they were teenagers that Arizona was gay and that never affected their friendship. Something like sexual orientation shouldn't change a friendship and they were a prime example. It soon became a joke to them if a beautiful man or woman walked past them on the street they would claim their chosen orientation.

"You're in love" Teddy gasped with a smile. Arizona hadn't been with a woman in over a year after a pretty nasty breakup so it was nice for Teddy to see her best friend interested in someone again.

"Huh? What? No"

"Liar..."

"Knowing my luck, she's straight and happily married or something"

"I saw no ring and the way she looked at you. There is something there!"

"No there is you coming back to the physio this afternoon to start therapy. She's gorgeous and you never specified gender so you're stuck"

"Crap!"

**Thoughts?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too**


	3. Chapter 3

For the first two weeks of Teddy's therapy with Dr Torres, Arizona made sure she walked her best friend right up to the waiting room before every session. Teddy complained of pain after every session so Arizona wanted to make sure she pushed through and kept going back. There was no chance of Teddy sneaking away once she got to the waiting room because the nurses and receptionists were all on Arizona's side. They made sure Teddy went into every session whether she liked it or not.

Arizona only ever wanted to get her best friend back to doing what she loved which was dancing. Never meaning to force her, Arizona just needed to give a hard-headed Teddy encouragement that she could come back from this injury. She needed Teddy to believe that this wasn't the end of the world, just a bump in the road.

Callie didn't see much more of Arizona than a passing glance or quick pleasantries as the blonde was rushing off to a class or rehearsal. It felt like something out of an old Victorian novel where they only got to catch a glimpse of each other before life whisked them away.

XXXXX

"No Arizona this morning?" Callie chuckled as she saw Teddy hop off the elevator alone for the first time since she became a patient two weeks ago. Sighing to herself, Callie was genuinely disappointed that she didn't get to see the mesmerising blonde that morning. After car trouble and getting caught in the rain, the sight of Arizona would have made Callie's day.

"Ah no she trusted me to get up here by myself. She had a class with Satan this morning" Teddy chuckled and hopped with her crutches toward Callie who lead her through to the exercise room.

"Satan?"

"One of our choreographers that has hated us since day one. She likes torturing us because all the other choreographers and teachers like us"

"I can understand that, we had a few teachers like that in med school" Callie laughed and took Teddy's crutches as she sat down on one of the chairs. "You're only getting one of those back when we're finished"

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't need two" she chuckled and opened Teddy's chart that had been sitting on the desk. Teddy still didn't believe she could get better or the fact that she already was getting better. After the set back of little movement right after surgery, Teddy was progressing incredibly well with her therapy. "Your wounds have healed which means the knee brace can come off soon too. You're doing very well"

"Really?"

"When Arizona keeps telling you that you will dance again, she's not just saying that to get you into my office. She knows it's true"

"Don't tell her that, the power will just go to her head" Teddy laughed as she laid down as per Callie's instruction. Pulling off the knee brace so she could perform a couple tests, Callie thought of the pushy Arizona from their first meeting and how she scrunched her nose up when she was frustrated. Callie quickly snapped back to reality when Teddy started talking about their last therapy session.

Callie got Teddy up and walking with the assistance of either herself or the many apparatus spread around the exercise room. Even suggesting a swimming session later in the week, Callie really wanted to push Teddy to get the strength back into her knee. When Teddy spoke of their 'Satan' choreographer, it was the first time in two weeks that she referred to dancing using 'we' or 'our' rather than just Arizona. She was taking ownership again which was the first step to getting her onto the road to recovery.

Arizona raced up to Callie's office thinking she was late and would have to endure Teddy bagging her out for it. Arizona had always been a stickler for punctuality so whenever she was even a minute late for something Teddy used that to taunt her best friend. Realising that Teddy hadn't even finished her session yet, Arizona walked through to the exercise room and watched as Callie got Teddy doing basic ballet like tondues and position changes that didn't put too much pressure on her knee. She couldn't help but laugh softly thinking Teddy looked like the five year olds Arizona used to teach before getting into the company.

Hearing someone laugh, Teddy looked up from the barre and glared at Arizona but Callie was too focused on Teddy's knee movements to notice "You look like a hobo"

"Excuse me?" Callie gasped and looked up at her patient in shock.

"I think she was talking to me" Arizona giggled from the door and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. Teaming the grey sweatpants with her ugg boots and red zip hoodie that was open to show her black leotard, Arizona couldn't care less about what she looked like. She was comfortable and that's all she wanted after the pain Adele had just put her through for the last 2 hours. "You Dr Torres look lovely today" she smiled sweetly.

"No self respecting woman is ever going to take a second look at you if you're dressed like that" Teddy sighed with a laugh completely forgetting about Callie standing beside her. It had become a bit between the two friends about what they wore after classes because they always looked like they were ready for bed.

"Not in this jacket, it's yours"

"I'll have that back thank you"

"Not now you won't, I'm cold"

One word kept reeling through Callie's mind as the two friends bickered beside her. _'Woman'. _All those doubts of Arizona possibly being straight washed away as she replayed Teddy's sentence in her mind _'No self respecting woman is ever going to take a second look at you'. _Callie mustn't have been one of those self-respecting women because she thought Arizona looked beautiful especially with her hair pulled out of it's bun and her curls sitting loosely around her face.

"I'll give you this back when you give me my Sass & Bide jeans. Do you know how long it took me to find a pair that fits?" Arizona growled with a laugh as Callie turned her attention back to the pair. She really needed to stop daydreaming especially about Arizona.

"Alright, alright break it up you two" she laughed and picked up one of Teddy's crutches and handed it to her. Teddy looked down at it and pouted like a little kid "I told you earlier that you would only be going home with one"

"That's good" Arizona smiled and picked up Teddy's back that rested in the corner "You're doing well"

"She is doing very well. I will see you tomorrow Teddy" Callie smiled as Teddy nodded and started hopping out of the exercise room on one crutch. She had practiced it earlier in her session but it still took a little getting used to "Ah Arizona can I talk to you for a second?"

Arizona's heart skipped a beat as Callie called for her and she turned around to face the beautiful therapist. "What can I do for you Calliope?"

There she goes again with the 'Calliope'. Callie had to scrunch her hands up into fists and release a couple times to stop her hands from visibly shaking from nerves. For a very confident person, Callie was anxious around this slender blonde especially when she said her full name. "I'd like you to really encourage Teddy to move around and get out of the house. The social interaction will definitely help as well as getting that knee moving. She is progressing very well, she just doesn't believe it yet"

"So if I drive, she can treat me to lunch out? I refuse to order in anymore"

"Sounds pretty fair. You do bring her to all these appointments"

"I do and if she doesn't like how I'm dressed she can just...wait because I always have a change of clothes in the car" Arizona laughed softly

"Personally, I think you look great" Callie smiled looking up at Arizona and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans like she always did when she was nervous. Biting her bottom lip, Callie watched as Arizona rocked back and forth on her heels. Their awkward silence was quickly interrupted by a loud cough at the door. Turning, they both saw Teddy waiting for Arizona.

"I will follow those orders Calliope" Arizona smiled and adjusted the strap of Teddy's bag on her shoulder "And I will have Teddy back here tomorrow morning"

"I... uh hope to see you tomorrow too. If you don't have another class with Satan that is"

"Oh yeah I told Dr T about Satan. If you don't come to pick me up one day we'll know what happened to you" Teddy chuckled. Arizona nodded with a laugh as she met Teddy by the door and waved goodbye to Callie. As the pair got to the elevator, Teddy couldn't hold stand the silence any longer "What did Torres say? Did sparks fly? Am I in trouble?"

"She ordered you to take me to lunch because I am the best friend you are ever going to get"

"She did not"

"She did. You can go back and ask if you don't believe me"

"I'm hungry so I'll let it slide and buy you lunch. We'll order in?"

"No, we're going out and I will change"

"Good because you look like a well dressed hobo" Teddy chuckled and nudged Arizona gently

XXXXX

"I picked up that red wine you like but because we're ordering Chinese, we'll crack open the white you already had. I read in a magazine somewhere that white wine goes better with Chinese food" Addison chuckled from the kitchen as she poured two very large glasses of white wine for her and her best friend. It was Wednesday night and both of them needed a drink after reasonably crappy days. The only thing that made Callie's day better was seeing Arizona. Making her way into the living room she noticed Callie staring at a video on her laptop.

"Ballet?" she laughed as she caught a glimpse of the screen. Callie quickly shut her laptop and slipped it under the cushion beside her "I've known you since college and not once have you shown an interest in ballet"

"I wasn't watching ballet" Callie lied out of instinct. She didn't want to admit she was actually watching Arizona dance.

"Didn't you say that you had a new patient who was a Ballerina?" the red head asked as she sat down beside Callie on the couch and handed her a glass of wine "You know you can't fall for a patient right?"

"Who said I was falling for a patient? I'm not that stupid"

"Says the woman who went out to dinner with that French woman you met at work"

"She wasn't a patient; she was a drug rep that I met when I worked down in Tacoma for those few months. We went to dinner as friends" Callie defended "Just because you don't date any of your patients doesn't mean I'm always dating mine"

"I'm a straight gynaecologist. It's the only medical profession where I can't date my patients because you wouldn't want to be gay after some of the things I see" Addison chuckled "Why else would you be watching ballet if it's not a patient? You love football not dance"

"If you must know it's not a patient" she sighed and picked up the laptop opening it again. Pressing play on the video, she pointed to Arizona who was dancing one of the solo pieces from Swan Lake "Her best friend is the patient, Arizona is the pushy, perky and blonde woman that asked me to get her friend ready for some audition in four months time"

"She's good..." Addison marvelled as she watched Arizona glide so gracefully across the screen. It was like she was just floating across the stage rather than actually touching the ground. Just like Teddy and Arizona, Addison knew of Callie's orientation from the start and it made no difference to her. Callie had been her best friend for years and she trusted the dark haired Latina with her life. When Callie liked a girl, Addison treated it like just another friend talking about a guy. Her philosophy was; you can't help who you fall for.

"She's a principal dancer for the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company. I read that it's one of the best in the country. She has to be good"

"Can you get her friend ready in time for their audition? Do you know what it is they're auditioning for?"

"I think she said Giselle"

Addison sighed softly with a smile. She adored that ballet and remembered her Grandmother taking her to see it in New York when she was a little girl. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen "I love Giselle"

"So it's good?"

"You are so uncultured" Addison laughed "It is a beautiful piece"

"Like you said, I like football not ballet"

"Yes I know you've got the interests of a guy but would you please be careful? The last girl you pined over broke your heart. I can't see you got through that again" she sighed softly and took Callie's hand gently. Callie became infatuated by beautiful women very easily and they often turned around and broke her fragile heart. Scared that Arizona would be just another one of these women; Addison wanted her best friend to be careful.

"You didn't see her eyes and the way she looks at me and the way she says _Calliope_"

"That's your name..."

"She isn't like any other woman I've met before Addie. She's perfect"

"Perfect?"

"You heard me..."

"Then why the hell haven't you asked her out yet?"

**Thoughts so far? Thank you all again for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're liking it**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's with the limp left arm Riz?" Teddy asked as she noticed Arizona carrying her handbag, dance bag and tutu carrier all in her right arm out to the car. Struggling to open the trunk with her left arm, Arizona would have dropped all her bags if Teddy hadn't quickly caught them. "Spit it out Robbins"

"You know the lift I do in Adele's Showcase piece with Ben?" Teddy nodded knowing exactly what her best friend was talking about. It was a reasonably simple overhead lift but Adele insisted on a difficult dismount where Ben tossed Arizona into the air before catching her arm and thigh leaning into the deep plie. As much as Arizona hated it, it looked really good when it was performed right. "I lost my grasp on Ben's arm coming down out of it yesterday and he almost pulled my shoulder out of place. I iced it all last night but it still hurts"

"Good thing we're on our way to a Physiotherapist then"

"It'll be fine"

"You will let Callie look at your shoulder ok?"

"Yes Mom" Arizona chuckled, enjoying the bossy side of Teddy. It was usually the other way around especially when it came to physical therapy. Making sure her tutu was laying flat in the trunk of her car; Arizona shut the trunk and walked to the driver's door. She had a dress rehearsal for their Mid-Year Showcase that night so after waiting for Teddy through her physio appointment, Arizona would drop her home before going to rehearsal.

Arizona and Teddy sung to the radio all the way to the medical centre and even after they got out of the car. Once they got started, it was hard for them to stop. Walking into the centre, they raced for the elevator as it was about to close.

"Hold the elevator" Teddy called out as she hopped for the doors. A man's hand stopped the doors and waited for the two girls to get in. "Thanks"

"No problem at all" the man smiled and stepped back next to his friend. Teddy inspected the two men swearing she knew them from somewhere

"I don't mean to be forward but you're Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd right? Quarterback and Wide Receiver for the Seattle Seahawks?"

"That's us" Derek smiled

"Great game last week, I can't believe how badly the Giants choked!"

"Can't say it was one of the hardest games of the season to win" Mark laughed and relaxed back on the wall of the elevator. He loved to talk to fans but when they weren't screaming at them, it was even better. "Did you go to the game?"

"I wish but I've been on rest orders" Teddy chuckled and pointed out her crutch and knee brace. With any luck she'd be going home without that knee brace but Callie would decide in their session.

"What did you do?"

"Torn ACL"

"Ouch, been there. Not a fun recovery"

"You got that right but Torres has been great. I should be walking within the week. I'm Teddy by the way"

"If you're up for it Teddy, you should both come to the game this weekend" Mark smiled and pulled a pen out of his backpack. Finding a piece of paper, he wrote down his cell number and handed it to Teddy "Give me a call and we'll hook you up with some tickets. We're playing the Redskins"

"We'll definitely be there then. Arizona here is a Redskins fan"

"Why?" Derek laughed "They're across the country"

"We both grew up over there, my whole family go for the Redskins" Arizona chuckled and looked at the doors as they reached Dr Torres' floor. Teddy began to say her goodbyes until Mark and Derek followed the two women out of the elevator "You're here to see Ca... Dr Torres?"

"Yeah we're her weekly regulars" Mark chuckled "She insists we see her after every game so we stay in good shape"

"Plus it helps that Mark is one of Callie's best friends and she's the biggest Seahawks fan known to man. We basically just come to give her tickets"

"Good Morning... oh hey" Callie smiled as she handed Avery her previous patient's chart and swapped it for Teddy's. She wasn't expecting to see Mark, Derek, Teddy and Arizona all together that morning. Telling Mark all about the beautiful blonde she had a crush on, Callie was worried he had said something in the elevator. Mark was known for having a big mouth so it wouldn't have surprised her.

"Dr T you have to have a look at Arizona's shoulder before rehearsal tonight. She is going to do some serious damage otherwise" Teddy chuckled as she pushed Arizona toward Callie. Getting Avery to show them through to the exercise room, she wanted to talk to Mark for a minute.

"Is it wrong to have a crush on someone you just met?" Mark laughed once Teddy and Arizona were out of earshot. He couldn't help but be taken by Teddy's caramel coloured hair and her complete calmness around them. It was hard for both him and Derek to find women that didn't scream at the sight of them. "What am I saying, of course it isn't wrong, you have a crush on someone you just met"

"Mark would you focus" Callie sighed as she quickly looked back to made sure Teddy and Arizona were in the exercise room "What did you say to Arizona?"

"Who?"

"The blonde woman in the elevator"

"The Redskins fan" Derek chuckled trying to help.

"What about her?" Mark asked completely confused "Besides the fact that she supports the Redskins"

"That's Arizona, that's the girl I've been telling you about"

"Her?"

"Yes her" she sighed. Mark could really be thick and stupid when he wanted to be. Too many hits on the football team had always been Callie's explanation for it "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I talked to Teddy. Why?"

"Ok good, you didn't open your big mouth and say something stupid"

"Give him a minute and it'll come" Derek laughed and copped a harsh glare from Mark while Callie tried to hold in her own laughter.

"I have to see Teddy and Arizona. I will get Karev to start your physicals and I'll see you when I'm done"

"You're leaving us with the intern?" Mark growled a little hurt. He chose to boycott the team physio to see his best friend and she hands him off to the interns. That hardly seemed fair to Mark.

"He's not an intern but if you really don't want to work with him you can wait the hour til I'm finished with Teddy"

"Sounds good to me"

"You're a pain Mark Sloan" Callie sighed and apologetically smiled at Derek who would have to wait with Mark even if he was happy to see Dr Karev. Walking through to the exercise room, Callie couldn't help but think about her conversation with Addison the night before. _'You can't date a patient'. _There were all kinds of ethics and crap surrounding that and Callie understood but if Arizona became her patient then this was all over. She wouldn't need to pluck up the courage to finally ask Arizona out on a date because she would be a patient.

"I keep telling Teddy this is nothing" Arizona sighed as Callie walked into the exercise room still in her own little world. Comprehending what Arizona said, Callie nodded and put Teddy's chart down. With every favour to God she could think of, Callie prayed this was only nothing and that Arizona wouldn't become a patient.

"Let's take a look, what happened?"

"Coming out of a lift in class yesterday I lost my grasp on my partner's arm and he pulled my arm pretty hard. I had ice on it all through the night which helped a little" Arizona explained as she shrugged off her leather jacket so Callie had better access to her shoulder. Shivering slightly at Callie's initial touch, Arizona couldn't help but feel on fire as the dark-haired physio took her arm gently and started moving it gently. Callie had to keep her mind focused on her work rather than being intoxicated by Arizona's sweet perfume and how her slender form looked in that black tank top and jeans. Teddy would have considered Arizona's wardrobe an improvement on yesterday's sweatpants but Callie wouldn't have cared. Arizona looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

"Can you describe the pain?"

"It's a dull ache and it feels stiff"

"Ok" Callie nodded as she continued to move Arizona left arm stretching the muscles and moving the joint. She let a silent sigh of relief as she found nothing more than a strain. "I applaud Teddy for getting you in here because you can never be too careful especially as dancers but it's just a strain. I can prescribe some pain relief but the best things for it are ice, strapping it and rest so that means no rehearsal"

"What? No rehearsal?" Arizona gasped and looked up at Callie. Their eyes met for a moment but not in the loving moment like in those old Victorian novels. Carrying a look of desperation, Arizona needed to go to that rehearsal "I have to go, it's Satan's Showcase piece"

"Would you like to tear a ligament like Teddy did?"

"No..."

"Then you won't go to rehearsal" Callie insisted and watched Arizona scrunch her nose up in frustration. Hating to be the one to give Arizona this advice, Callie was just looking out for her health.

"Adele is going to kick me out of this routine if I don't go..." Arizona sighed and shot Teddy a pleading look in the hope she could talk Callie around with her.

"Isn't that lift with Ben the only one you do for that piece?" Teddy asked hoping to find a way for her best friend to get to rehearsal. Arizona would have probably gone if it were anyone else telling her it wasn't possible but this was Callie. She wouldn't defy her no matter how much she wanted to.

"Yes. Satan hates me so I basically wave a rose around in the back row for the rest of the piece. I can just not do the lift"

"Arizona..."

"Adele knows I can perform every part in that piece better than anyone else and she knows I can do that lift flawlessly" she insisted as tears started to fill her eyes like they always did when she was infuriated by something or in this case someone.

Adele had hated her from day one because the Selection Board overruled her at Arizona's second audition. Her theory was that Arizona didn't get in the first time so that should be it until the next year. When Arizona proved she was meant to be in that company, Adele immediately felt a grudge against the talented blonde. In the two years they had been a part of the company, Arizona had grown to be one of the best dancers in the company which annoyed Adele even more.

Callie's heart melted for the blonde who was now furiously pacing as she explained why she needed to be at that rehearsal. This company was her life, it was her job and she would face some serious consequences if she wasn't there and performing to her best.

"I will make a compromise with you" Callie said a little louder just so Arizona would hear her. Stopping her rant and her pacing, Arizona's look of anger turned to hope "If you sit in here while I work with Teddy and keep ice on that shoulder I will reassess it at the end of the hour ok?"

"Deal"

Callie got Teddy started on some walking exercises before getting an ice pack for Arizona. Elevating Arizona's arm, Callie laid the ice down and instructed her to keep it moving over the joint for 20 minutes before taking it off and resting her shoulder. Without medication which Arizona didn't want, this was all Callie could really do to help her.

Glancing over at the beautiful blonde who had now pulled out her iPod, Callie couldn't help but be amused by the way she moved her feet ever so slightly to the music.

"She's practicing in her head" Teddy chuckled as she noticed Callie staring at Arizona. "Most likely her Showcase solo. The rise and fall of her heel means she's going through her pirouette and fouette section"

"It's intriguing"

"Everyone knows why Adele hates me at PNB. It's because my Dad donated a reasonable amount when I started and I'm just a pain in all her classes because it makes them fun but Satan hates Arizona for that" she shrugged and pointed to Arizona's feet.

"Her feet?"

"She has incredible feet for a ballerina but no, I mean her constant practicing. Give Arizona a 3 minute routine and she has it mastered in 2 days because she doesn't stop going through it until it's perfect. She even had her brother build a barre in our apartment so she could practice"

"She's driven" Callie smiled and looked over at Arizona quickly.

"She was the underdog at the start. She fought to get into PNB and she fights every day to stay even though she doesn't have to" Teddy smiled. She admired her best friend for how hard she worked at their company. No-one deserved the solos she got or the lead roles more than Arizona because she worked her feet til they were raw if that's what it took "Arizona is an incredible dancer but she's an even better person and people take that for granted because she is just so loving and caring. She deserves a woman who will watch her for an hour just to make sure her shoulder is ok"

"I'm not watching her..."

"If I didn't want this so much then I would feel a little offended that you were paying more attention to her than to me"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're kidding me right? You seriously just asked that question?" Teddy laughed "The only reason why she hasn't noticed is because she's too focused on the dance going through her mind"

"I've had my share of bad experiences with women so I just have trouble finding the courage to make the first move because I like her so much"

"I suggest you pluck up that courage by Saturday because we will be at the Seahawks game and I know you will be too. It's the perfect setting for you two to get to know each other"

"You're a good friend"

"We grew up with brothers. Arizona is the closest I'll ever have to a sister"

**Thoughts? I promise things will progress with Callie and Arizona in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce Mark and Derek who may or may not have a big part in this story. Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy who was still on one crutch hopped beside Arizona as they made their way up to the ticket booth outside Qwest Field. A sea of blue Seahawks supporters washed past them with only a speckle of Redskin fans in between. Arizona wore her Redskins scarf and jersey proudly beside Teddy who wore her new Seahawks merchandise with as much pride. She too had developed a crush on Mark like he had with her so Teddy quickly dumped any Redskins merchandise she owned for a brand new team. A Redskins girl at heart, Teddy knew that if she wanted to impress the gorgeous footballer than she needed to dress the part.

"Hi we're Teddy Altman and Arizona Robbins, we were told there would be two tickets waiting for us here" Arizona spoke up to the lady in the booth who looked like she'd rather be elsewhere. Looking through a filofax of tickets, she found their names and handed Arizona the tickets. Thanking her, they stepped into the crowd that was slowly filling the stadium.

"Ah Riz do you realise where we're sitting for this game?" Teddy gasped as she read the ticket. Arizona shook her head and looked down at her own ticket "These are Red Zone Suite Tickets"

"See, this is why we made friends with players. We get damn good seats"

"Yeah but it's the Seahawks Red Zone and you're wearing a Redskins jersey"

"And..."

"And Callie is a big Seahawks fan"

"And..."

"And you could screw this up before it even starts"

"Will you just chill? Seriously, it is just a football game"

"Tonight is not just a football game" Teddy insisted but Arizona had no clue what her best friend was talking about. Allowing Callie to make the move, Teddy didn't tell Arizona about what she'd said a couple days previous. They needed to realise that they were perfect for each other on their own even if teddy wanted to meddle. If they didn't come to their senses soon then she would definitely have to intervene.

Arizona and Teddy made their way through to the crowds til they found the area they were looking for. Knocking on the door to the right suite, they waited until a tall red headed woman answered wearing a Redskins jacket that almost matched her hair. Arizona smiled knowing she wouldn't be alone.

"You two must be Teddy and Arizona, I'm Addison" she smiled and stepped back letting the two friends inside the small yet incredibly luxurious suite. Teddy and Arizona gawked at the catered buffet table, lounge seats and the amazing view of the field.

Arizona spotted Callie sitting alone in the seats closest to the field. Looking at Teddy, she didn't need to verbalise that she was going to sit with the dark-haired Latina. Teddy took this opportunity to get a drink and socialise with Addison who already seemed to know who she was.

"This is all pretty crazy. Do Mark and Derek always get these kinds of seats for their friends?" Teddy asked as she pulled a beer from the ice bucket. She wasn't allowed to drink as part of company rules but one beer couldn't hurt while she was recovering.

"Cal and I usually sit together somewhere on the lower level but the boys managed to score the suite. Some of the players pooled together and take turns on having their friends use it" Addison smiled and picked up a beer for herself "You're the ballerina with the knee injury right?"

"That would be me"

"And Blondie down there must be the girl Torres can't stop talking about"

"You're not alone; Arizona doesn't shutup about Callie either"

"So they're both as stubborn as each other?"

"Yep"

XXXXX

"Hey you" Arizona smiled as she flopped into the seat next to Callie and looked over at her in deep thought. Turning away from the buzzing stadium, Callie smiled brightly at the sight of the bubbly blonde ballerina.

"Hey, how's the shoulder?"

"Back to normal. Thanks for letting me go to rehearsal on Thursday"

"I still think you should have missed it but as long as you didn't do that lift then I couldn't ask for much more"

"As much as Satan hated it, I didn't do it" Arizona smiled and looked into Callie's deep brown eyes "One thing you need to know about me Calliope is that I always keep my promises"

"Is that so?" Callie chuckled and turned in her seat to full face Arizona. Mesmerised by her beautiful smile, she rested her hands on Arizona's gently "Can you promise me one more thing?"

"A... anything..." Arizona's voice hitched in her throat as Callie touched her hands. The electricity was exhilarating, Arizona had to count her breathing just so she could focus on what Callie was about to say.

"Promise me you'll get rid of that Redskins jersey if the Seahawks win tonight?"

"Excuse me?" she laughed definitely expecting something else to come out of those cappuccino coloured lips.

"It's a deal breaker, I'm sorry" Callie smirked and squeezed Arizona's hands gently watching the blonde's face fall. Callie broke into a laugh shaking her head as Arizona started to calm.

"Alright then funny girl, what if the Redskins win?"

"That's not going to happen"

"But what if it does? What do I get?"

"What do you want Robbins?"

"A date" Arizona smiled and linked her fingers with Callie's "You and me, dinner and a nice bottle of red wine"

"Well it's about god damn time!"Addison sighed loudly as she and Teddy took their seats behind Callie and Arizona who immediately turned to them. On their second beer each, both listened into their friends' conversation in the hope someone made the first move. Neither of them could handle this dancing around anymore.

"It's only if the Redskins win so I guess it's never gonna happen" Teddy chuckled and took a sip of her beer.

"What makes you so sure they won't win?"

"Have you seen Mark Sloan's stats lately?"

"Uh Teddy? Addison?" Arizona laughed finally getting annoyed with their bickering. Teddy and Addison both turned to her with a 'yes?' expression on their faces "Shutup"

"What she said" Callie chuckled and wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders as they both turned back to the game. Leaning into Callie, Arizona enjoyed the contact even though the butterflies in her stomach were the size of elephants.

As the game progressed, Callie and Arizona barely moved from each other's arms. They slowly grew more and more comfortable together and the nerves drifted away. They had a silent understanding of each other's feelings that they could only hope to further discuss when their best friends weren't breathing down their necks.

Arizona huddled closer to Callie as a cold breeze blew past their suite. Leaving her coat in the car was probably the worst decision Arizona had made all night until Callie pulled her closer rubbing her arm gently. That decision soon turned into the best one she'd made.

"So when is this Showcase that you and Teddy keep talking about?" Callie asked as all the players made their way off the field for half time. Thankfully Teddy and Addison got hungry and left their friends alone for the first time since kick off.

"Two weeks"

"And what is it for? Do certain people come and watch?"

"For us in the company, it's just something for us to do while we're in between major productions but for the students at the PNB School, it's the show that defines their futures. People from all the major companies come and The PNB Board of Directors pick the six students they want to progress onto the company. The pieces the company dancers do are just to show off the latest creations from our choreographers" Arizona explained to Callie who genuinely looked interested in what she was saying.

"Do these people from the other companies ever try to poach you guys?" she asked gesturing to Arizona and then to Teddy who was starting her third beer and starting to sway.

"Sometimes but we're in one of the best companies in the country, not much more than the American Ballet Company or the Royal London Ballet can really top what we've got"

"So after this Showcase is over, will you start preparing for your audition?"

"No" Arizona chuckled wishing that they did. They needed as much preparation as they could get "We throw the new kids into the deep end for our Christmas Charity Gala where we perform The Nutcracker. Once that's over then we start preparing for our Giselle auditions"

"Do you ever stop dancing?" Callie laughed feeling a little overwhelmed and it wasn't even her schedule that was being explained.

"No but it's fun. It's the dream y'know?"

XXXXX

Arizona and Addison cheered loudly as the game ended and the Redskins were victorious. Dancing around the suite, they chanted 'Redskins win! Redskins win!' Collapsing into the seat between Teddy and Callie with a laugh, Arizona threw her arms around their shoulders

"You owe me an apology" Arizona laughed as she turned to Teddy. Turning to Callie with a bright smile on her face, she squeezed her shoulders gently "And you owe me that date"

"Your perkiness is not appreciated Arizona" Teddy sighed as the four beers she'd consumed were finally taking their toll on the light weight. For future reference, Arizona made a mental note that her best friend was a depressed drunk or maybe that was just losing the game.

"In celebration of the Redskins winning" an excited Addison called out to everyone present in the suite "First round of drinks at Joe's is on the losers Teddy Altman and Callie Torres"

"Count me out of that one" Arizona sighed as she got to her feet "I really should get home"

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Callie asked sadly. She had hoped to spend more time with Arizona that night. They'd spent the whole second half of the game talking but they had so much more to talk about.

"I have rehearsal at eight in the morning"

"Again? Is Satan trying to kill you?"

"It's not with Satan but with her ex-husband" Arizona laughed. Taking Callie's hands gently, she pulled the pouting Latina to her feet. She linked her fingers with Callie's and placed a soft kiss on her cheek "I will make it up to you Calliope. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"How about lunch tomorrow and one more hour? Please?"

Arizona couldn't say no to that face and it didn't help that Teddy was giving her the puppy dog 'please can we stay' look she had mastered when they were kids. "One hour"

"Thank you" Callie whispered and pulled Arizona into a warm hug. Arizona took in everything about Callie from her perfume to her hands on Arizona's back. She didn't want to let go but reluctantly did. Taking Callie's hand and linking their fingers together, Arizona knew she wouldn't have to let that go anytime soon.

"To Joe's!" Addison laughed and linked arms with Teddy as they made their way out of the suite

**Thoughts? What could happen at Joe's?**


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you guys so long?" Addison asked loud enough for the whole bar to hear as Teddy and Arizona walked in. Pushing their way through the crowded bar, they made their way to the large round booth Addison, Callie, Mark and Derek already occupied. Teddy quickly grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it nervously at the sight of Mark. Squeezing it back in support, Arizona smiled at her best friend as if to say 'Chill, he won't bite' or something to that affect.

"We had to drop by home but when we realised how close we lived to the bar, we decided to walk" Arizona chuckled as she let go of Teddy's hand and sat down beside Callie. Leaving little space for Teddy, Arizona insisted she take the empty spot next to Mark. After everything she did to get her and Callie together, the least Arizona could do was match her up with the hot quarterback.

"Now that everyone is here the losers also known as Callie and Teddy get to buy the first round" Addison laughed and snuggled up to the side of Derek who seemed infatuated by the red head despite which football team she supported.

"Sweet, we get out of it" Mark laughed and nudged Derek only to be faced with Addison shaking her head "We don't get out of it?"

"You buy the second and third"

"Sounds fair to me" Arizona giggled as she stood up so Callie could get out of the booth. Callie and Teddy trudged off to the bar to get the first round of beers as Addison started talking quietly with Derek leaving Mark and Arizona to talk.

"It was a great game you played today" Arizona smiled having to speak a little louder to be heard over the other bar occupants.

"Not good enough..." Mark sighed

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You win some, you lose some"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Thanks for the suite tickets. I've never seen a game from that angle and in such comfy seats. It was incredible"

"No problem" he smiled "It's not that often that we get to treat our friends with that kind of luxury at a game. It's usually lower level seats"

"Yeah but this time last week Teddy and I were complete strangers to you"

"Shame about that" Mark smiled and looked over at Teddy who was laughing with Callie while they waited for the drinks. Noticing the completely smitten look on his face, Arizona just wanted to make sure his intentions were good.

"Teddy falls fast and she falls hard" Arizona began as mark turned his attention back to her "We're ballerina's so most of the men we come across are either gay or married to their dance partners. It doesn't help that her best friend is gay so when she meets an incredibly good looking straight man like you, she falls hard and fast"

"Teddy is the first woman who hasn't gone into crazy fan girl mode at the sight of me so I intend to be very careful and take things very seriously"

"I know I sound like the protective father or something but she's my best friend"

"In that case, the same goes for you with Torres" Mark nodded as he finally got to play the protective friend card himself "I see the way she looks at you and vice versa"

"You don't have to worry about Callie and I. I really like her which is why I intend to treat her like a queen"

"I plan to treat Teddy to same way. Nothing less"

"As it should be"

"They both deserve the best"

"I'm glad we have come to a mutual understanding" Arizona smiled and held her hand out to Mark. Shaking it with a smile, Mark knew they both had the best intentions.

"What are you two shaking hands on?" Teddy asked anxiously as she set the jug of beer on the table and shuffled back in next to Mark. Callie looked curious as well as she set the glasses down and sat beside Arizona. Snuggling close, Callie laid her hand on the blonde's knee in the hope it got her talking.

"Just a mutual understanding is all. Nothing you two need to worry your pretty little heads about" Arizona smirked and winked at Mark only to have Callie and Teddy panic a little more "It's just something between us"

"That can never be good" Callie chuckled and shrugged the whole thing off. One of them would cave eventually and tell her.

The three couples laughed and drank through their first two rounds of beers before separating off with their respective partners either talking or just plain making out in Derek and Addison's case. Pulling Arizona to her feet, Callie just needed some space away from her horny best friend.

Making their way up to the bar, Callie ordered another beer while Arizona settled with water. If she was going to survive rehearsal the next morning then she had to start sobering up now.

"I know I've only had two beers but that's plenty for me" Arizona chuckled and took a sip of her water. She already felt dizzy while Callie, Addison and the boys seemed perfectly fine.

"You're cute when you're tipsy" Callie smiled and pushed a loose curl behind Arizona's ear. Tipping her head into Callie's hand, Arizona loved the feeling of the electricity coursing through her veins. No-one had ever made her feel like her skin was on fire with a single touch until Callie came along.

"I'm not..." Arizona began as she pulled Callie closer by the belt loops of her jeans "Yeah I'm a little tipsy but I'm ok" By now the pair were pressed up against each other each fibre of their beings burning with desire. That desire was quickly dampened as Arizona let out a soft yawn. She was tired and Callie couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Arizona's yawn was.

"I should get you home" Callie sighed softly and took a step back. Internally kicking herself, she knew they had to take things slow. Arizona nodded weakly and kissed Callie's forehead before heading back to the booth to get her coat.

"Hey T, I'm gonna head home. I've got an early morning"

"I think I might stay a little longer"

"I'll make sure she gets home safely" Mark smiled sensing Arizona's uneasiness. Caring for her best friend's every need since the fall, Arizona just worried. Teddy hadn't drunk a lot of alcohol before so it's affects on the injured ballerina were still a mystery.

"I will see you later then" Arizona smiled and farewelled Mark, Addison and Derek before grasping Callie's hand. The walk home was going to be the highlight of Arizona's night as well as the worst part. Why wouldn't she want to say goodbye to that beautiful figure standing beside her.

The pair stepped out into the cold night air and Callie instantly wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders. Reciprocating the act, Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's waist as they walked toward her apartment. The short walk was verbally silent but the way they walked in sync with each other said enough. They just fit together as if they were two halves of a whole.

Callie looked down at Arizona who had let her head rest gently on her shoulder. Watching as her blonde curls bounced in the breeze, Callie couldn't help but be completely mesmerised by the stunning woman in her arms. How she got so lucky to have even met Arizona would always be a miraculous mystery and one Callie was going to cherish.

"This is me" Arizona chuckled as she stopped outside her building "Would you like to come up?"

"Next time" Callie nodded and tightly wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. She wanted to go up to her apartment but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to let go but she knew she had to eventually. Arizona shrugged sadly knowing that Callie was right. Burying her face in the Latina's soft curls, Arizona let out a soft yawn "You need to get some sleep"

Arizona shook her head as she crept her hands up Callie's arms and watched her shiver slightly at the touch. Resting her arms around the dark-haired beauty's shoulders, Arizona leant in til their lips were brushing against one another's. "Goodnight Calliope" Arizona whispered as she leant in that last couple millimetres and pressed her lips gently against Callie's. It was soft and sweet as their lips moved effortlessly in sync with each other. Pulling away only slightly, Arizona looked into Callie's deep chocolate brown eyes and smiled brightly. She was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down.

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie smiled and leant in but this kiss was full of passion like they would never embrace like this again. Grasping fist full's of the Latina's soft black curls, Arizona was more than happy to oblige as she ran her tongue gently across Callie's bottom lips. Parting her lips slightly, they deepend the kiss until they needed a breath. Arizona leant her forehead on Callie's as they took in the much needed oxygen in the hope to slow their heart rates.

Arizona placed one last soft kiss on Callie's plump lips before pulling out of her arms and making her way to the door. She knew that if she didn't step away soon, they'd be out there all night kissing. Opening the heavy oak door, Arizona turned back to Callie who hadn't moved from where she had been standing.

"Goodnight Calliope"

**Thoughts? Well it's about time that happened don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Callie raced around her office trying to get all her paperwork done early. Unable to really focus all day, the dark-haired physio just wanted to get out of there and to her first date with Arizona. After their kiss on Arizona's door step, Callie hadn't stopped thinking about the bubbly ballerina. Just the thought of Arizona's bright smile made her heart flutter.

Now that Showcase was coming closer for Arizona and her rehearsals had doubled in time and frequency, the pair hadn't seen each other since the night of the football game and that first kiss. This separation only made their first date so much more special. Neither could wait to see the woman that had captured their hearts.

"What's got Torres in a frenzy?" Alex asked as he quickly jumped out of Callie's way. Rushing around the office, she needed to get so much done before going home and preparing for her date.

"Tonight is the big night. Her first date with a gorgeous blonde" Avery chuckled as he started to file the mountain of charts his boss had so kindly dumped on his desk.

"The blonde? What's her name? Dakota? Dallas? I know it's like a city or a state"

"It's a battleship and it's Arizona" Callie corrected her young colleague as she finally stopped and took a breath

"Arizona is a state"

"And it's also a World War Two Navy battleship. The USS Arizona which is what she was named after"

"Right..." Alex chuckled not quite understanding why someone would name their kid after a ship "So you're excited?"

"More like terrified. I don't know why I'm so nervous around Arizona"

"Because you love her" Avery smiled up at his boss. Considering that for a moment, Callie realised that he was probably right.

XXXXX

Callie didn't need to double check that she was standing outside the right building. She could never forget that doorstep and the most amazing thing that'd happened there only a few days previously. Smoothing down her already wrinkle-less dress, Callie took one last look at the spot where she shared the most amazing kiss of her life before pushing the door open and walking inside.

As she reached Arizona's door, Callie took a deep breath before finding the courage to knock. She waited for an answer but there was nothing. In fact there was no sound at all coming from the apartment. No-one was home. All those butterflies in her stomach gained ten pounds each and sunk along with her heart. Every doubt she'd ever felt in her life came rushing into her mind like a tidal wave. Taking a few deep breaths, Callie pulled out her cell and dialled Arizona's number but she had the same luck with no answer.

Callie was getting worried after half an hour, four voice messages and even more texts without any response. Taking a seat on the stairs right beside Arizona's door, Callie scrolled through her cell's phonebook and found Teddy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teddy it's Callie. I uh was wondering if you knew where Arizona was"

"She's not with you?" Teddy asked curiously. Checking her watch, Teddy thought that their date would be well under way by now "She was meant to finish rehearsals two hours ago"

"I know and she's not answering her phone. I'm worried"

"Ok I'll call some people at PNB and see if she's still there and I'll get back to you"

Hearing someone bounding up the stairs frantically cursing to herself, Callie knew Arizona's swearing from two floors up "Thanks but she's here"

"Get her to call me when your date is over and I will seriously rip into her for being late" Teddy insisted before she hung up. Always giving her best friend crap for being late especially because she was always so punctual, Teddy was going to make a big deal out of this time. It was her first date with the woman of her dreams and she was late and without calling. Arizona couldn't screw this up and Teddy was going to make sure that didn't happen.

Callie hung up and slipped her phone into her handbag as Arizona stopped at the bottom of the stairs facing her. Biting her lip, Arizona was ready to drop her bags and just run up into Callie's arms but she had royally screwed up.

"I am so sorry I don't even know how to start apologising for being late" Arizona sighed and started up the stairs slowly. She couldn't gage Callie's feelings in that moment so she took it very slow "I got stuck in rehearsals with Satan and when she finally let us go I was in such a rush to get out of there because I knew how late I was, I dropped my cell in the parking lot and it smashed" she continued as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket to show Callie the smashed screen and broken pink case. Taking a few more slow steps up toward an expressionless Callie, Arizona was scared that she really had screwed everything up. Arizona put her bags down at her door when she finally reached the top step and turned to Callie. Her mind raced through all the possible ways Callie could end any hope of a future in the few seconds it took for the Latina's face to morph into an expression of anger.

"You had me so worried that you'd been hit by a truck or were lying dead somewhere" Callie burst and shoved Arizona gently. So exhausted from rehearsals, Arizona let her legs give out a little and she leant against the door as Callie started to pace the corridor rambling something in Spanish. With no idea what Callie was saying, Arizona just let her rant until she'd calmed down. Callie finally stopped and faced Arizona who was using her apartment door for support just to keep her upright. It wasn't that she was tired just every muscle in her body ached "You look horrible"

"And you look breathtakingly stunning"

"Well I'm glad you didn't get hit by a truck or anything"

"I just feel like I did" Arizona sighed and wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek "Calliope, I'm sorry"

Callie let out a deep breath and pulled Arizona swiftly into her arms. The blonde rested her head on Callie's shoulder and burst into tears. The exhaustion, guilt and pain of thinking she would lose the one woman she cared about poured out of Arizona as Callie hugged her tight. Rubbing Arizona back gently, Callie hummed a soft Spanish lullaby til she'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry Calliope, I am so, so sorry. I ruined everything"

"Don't apologise" Callie smiled and wiped Arizona's final tears away with her thumbs. Unable to comprehend how radiant the blonde was with puffy red eyes, Callie placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't want Arizona to feel guilty because she couldn't have helped being late and it was just in Arizona's clumsy nature to be the one to smash her phone. "We can salvage this date; we'll just change the plans a little"

"But you're all dressed up and I can barely stand up"

"Well it's a good thing that there is a couch right behind that door" she giggled and picked up Arizona's bags as the blonde opened the door. Arizona felt so bad that she was too exhausted to go out on the date they had planned. Callie's breathtaking little black dress was wasted because Satan had done her best to cause Arizona more pain than she had ever experienced in her ballet career. Dropping the bags by the kitchen opening, Callie then led Arizona to the couch and sat her down. Sitting at the other end of the soft lounge, she pulled the exhausted ballerina's feet to her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a foot massage. Your feet must be killing you" Callie chuckled as she pulled off Arizona's sneakers and dropped them to the door.

"You really don't want to do that" Arizona cringed and tried to pull her feet away from Callie's grasps.

"If you're worried about your feet smelling then don't. I'm a physio, you may not think it but I've dealt with worse"

"It's not that. It's just that any positive image of me you once had will go right out the door" she sighed and made the effort to pull her feet away "I reserve the right to not horrify you with the sight of my feet on our first date if you can even call this a date. You deserve to be taken out to a nice restaurant with soft jazz music and expensive wine. You shouldn't be sitting on my couch in an incredible dress massaging my feet"

"All I wanted out of tonight was to spend time with you. I don't care if we're here or at some fancy restaurant, as long as you're with me. I am just so captivated by your beauty, your charisma and your vibrancy for life. If I could spend every night right here on this couch with you then I will be the happiest girl in the world"

Arizona mustered up all the energy she had left to crawl across the couch and capture Callie's lips with her own. Tangling her fingers in those ebony curls, Arizona just released all her emotion into that one kiss. Pulling away after the minute long embrace, she didn't let go of her grasp in Callie's hair.

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you"

"Never say that" Callie sighed and rested her hands on Arizona's hips "Never think that you don't deserve someone to take care of you especially after you have taken care of your best friend when she needed you the most"

"Teddy is my sister; I will do anything for her no questions asked"

"See right there, that's another reason that makes me adore you"

"You're going to make me cry again..." Arizona smiled as she pulled Callie close and held her tight like this would be the last but there would be a lifetime of embraces. They were going to have a lifetime together. Settling back a little while later, Arizona cupped Callie's face gently "Thank you. Thank you for not getting angry at me for being late, thank you for saying all those things and thank you for being the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't know what kind of good deed I did to be rewarded with you"

"I know what it was..." Callie smirked "It is you showing me where everything is in your kitchen so I can cook your tired little butt some dinner"

"That would be pointless because there is no food in my refrigerator"

"How can you have no food?"

"Teddy had Mark over yesterday..."

"Ok then I understand" she laughed knowing how much Mark could eat. Whenever they had dinner together, he always ate twice what she did "Take out menus?"

"Top drawer next to the microwave" Arizona chuckled and relaxed back on the couch as Callie stood up. Making her way to the kitchen and finding the right drawer, Callie's drawer dropped at the amount of take out menus in there.

"How do you stay in such good shape if you eat all this crap?" Callie laughed and picked up a handful of menus. There had to be one from every possible restaurant in Seattle.

"We don't eat it all the time, just when it's Teddy's turn to cook. She can't cook and I value my health. There is one from every possible cuisine available in Seattle, no doubles of the same cuisine and we've tried them all"

"I envy your metabolism..."

"I envy your ability to cook. I would love a home cooked meal that I didn't have to cook myself. I only get that when I go home to my parents"

"Well then that's date number two. I will cook for you"

"Can you stop being so awesome? Please?" Arizona giggled and bit her lip. She couldn't wait to have that night with Callie and have her cook. It would just be the most amazing night.

"Can't help it" Callie smiled and looked through the pile of menus "You have a menu for Cambodian?"

"That is really good but they're only open Monday to Thursday"

"And Korean?"

"They make the best Galbi but they're only open for lunch"

"Ok is Thai open for dinner on a Friday night?"

"Best Green Curry in town and yeah it is" Arizona chuckled as she stretched her legs only to have her calves start to cramp. Massaging them the best she could, it just added to all the pain circulating her body. Callie brought the Thai menu and Arizona's home phone back to the couch and handed them to the frowning blonde. Callie replaced her hands and massaged Arizona's legs gently. She'd worked with dancers in the past so she knew how to help exhausted muscles. "I have my favourites but what do you like?" Arizona asked as she held the menu out for Callie but the Latina just shook her head.

"Order your favourites. I'll eat whatever"

Arizona dialled the number for the Thai restaurant and ordered all her favourites. She always had to argue with Teddy so it was nice to have free reign of the order for once. Giving the young girl on the other end of the phone her order and details, Arizona confirmed everything as it was read back to her. She hung up and set the menu and phone on the coffee table "Twenty minutes and it'll be here"

XXXXX

"I think we've covered just about every first date topic that we hadn't otherwise talked about at the football game" Arizona chuckled as she brushed the loose curls from Callie's forehead. Laying down on the couch and resting her head in her date's lap, Callie was completely at ease. They had finished their Thai and the red wine Arizona found in the cupboard before spending the next couple hours talking and laughing. They were so comfortable with one another like they had spent hundreds of nights together just like this.

Callie nodded as her hands flew to her mouth trying to suppress a yawn. She didn't realise how tired she was until she laid down. Arizona couldn't help but giggle at how cute Callie's attempt was.

"Would it be too forward if I suggested you stayed tonight? I don't want you driving home if you're tired" Arizona shrugged and drew circles on Callie's arm gently.

"I thought we were taking things slow..."

"We would stay fully clothed the entire time, I promise" she smiled "You're tired and it's late but if you're not comfortable that's totally fine. I just want to make sure you're safe"

"I don't have any clothes to change into"

"I have a closet full of clothes"

"You're like the size of a telephone pole. Nothing you have will fit me"

"You'd be surprised..."

"Ok I'll stay" Callie smiled and sat up "Because I'm not ready to leave you just yet"

**Thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas Eve**

"What kind of people make you work on Christmas Eve?" Callie sighed across the bedroom to Arizona as she laid her dress out with her jacket and heels.

"Rich people who pay my wages" Arizona chuckled and pulled off her jeans so she could put on her ballet tights ready for her performance. It was tradition that the PNB Company performed The Nutcracker on Christmas Eve in front of a lot of rich investors. The added bonus the dancers got in their pay was always a good Christmas present though. "I don't have to stay and schmooze the investors for very long so after maybe twenty minutes, I will sneak away and we can have our Christmas Eve" she smiled and climbed across her bed to Callie and kissed her softly.

It was their first Christmas together and even though it had only been two months since their first kiss, this Christmas was going to be special. It was going to be the first of many. Arizona reluctantly jumped off the bed and pulled her sweat pants over her tights before picking up her brother's old 'MARINE' hoodie. Without fail Teddy would call her a hobo again but Arizona didn't care. She was about to get into an uncomfortable dress and dance, she was allowed to be comfortable in her sweats for at least for a little while.

"So tell me again why your parents aren't coming to Seattle for Christmas. I thought you said you spent every Christmas together"

"We do but Dad had some tactical project he couldn't get away from plus I have to work and I have you so they promised to be here for opening night of Giselle"

"You told them about me?" Callie smiled blushing a little.

"Of course I did and they are dying to meet you"

"Really?"

"Really" Arizona giggled and picked up her bag as she heard Teddy call for them out in the hall. Callie still had to get dressed so Arizona was going to give her some privacy "And they're gonna love you, I just know it"

The blonde bounced out of the room as she pulled on her hoodie. Going to see what her best friend wanted, she left Callie with a soft smile on her face. All she could think about was how much she adored Arizona and that smile. It was the same smile she had whenever she talked about her family but this time she was included in that.

Callie quickly got changed and fixed her hair one last time before joining her girlfriend and friends in the living room. Addison and Derek went home to their respective states for the holidays so it was just Callie, Arizona, Mark and Teddy left in Seattle to celebrate together. In only two short months, the four had become closer than ever so they couldn't think of better people to spend the holiday with.

"I really should have thought about all the ballet you would drag me to before we started dating" Mark chuckled as he fixed his tie. He had never seen so much ballet before he met Teddy. As much as he hated it and tried so hard not to fall asleep, Mark was by Teddy's side before she even had to ask. He was doing his best to be that 'Knight in Shining Armour' Teddy deserved.

"Suck it up buddy" Arizona laughed and used the reflective microwave door to put the last couple hair pins into her bun. "You know deep down you're just a big girl who loves it"

"Don't count on it Riz..."

"We're your friends here Marky boy, no need to hide your true feelings"

"Leave him alone" Teddy chuckled and fixed the tie herself after getting sick of Mark trying to do it

"All this ballet is taking its toll on his masculinity is it?" Arizona laughed and picked up her dance bag and her dress for after the show

"Okay you are way too excited for tonight"

"Of course I'm excited. I've never played Clara before so I'm making the most of it before you come back and steal all the good roles from me"

"I don't know about that" Teddy chuckled as she followed Callie and Arizona out the door and down the stairs. Mark drove to the theatre and dropped Arizona off at the stage door before finding a car space. He, Teddy and Callie had to go through the main entrance like everyone else. Making their way into the crowded foyer, they were just glad to be out of the snow.

"So we're not the only crazy ones coming out to the ballet on Christmas Eve" Mark laughed as he looked around at all the dancers' families and the company's investors waiting for the show to start. Teddy elbowed him in the ribs gently hoping no-one heard him. "Um ow"

"Um shutup" Teddy laughed until she looked up and saw her worst night walking toward their trio "crap" she sighed and immediately stood up straighter.

"Good to see you here supporting the company Theodora" Adele smiled with a hint of distaste in her facial expression. Even though Mark knew Teddy's full name, he still had to suppress his laughter at someone calling her 'Theodora'.

"I wouldn't miss Arizona playing Clara for anything"

"Our original casting was going to be you because who has a blonde Clara?"

"You weren't going to cast Arizona just because she's blonde? That's a little discriminatory don't you think?" Teddy gasped unable to believe Adele wouldn't consider Arizona just because of her hair colour. Mark and Callie too had to pick their jaws up off the floor after hearing this.

"Casting is just as important as the dancer's talent"

"In the past all the women who have played the lead in Giselle have also been brunette, does that mean Arizona has no chance at that unless a brunette is unavailable?"

"That may be a factor in our decision..."

"That is crap" Teddy spat and watched Adele's jaw drop at the outburst "If you didn't see it at Showcase then you will definitely see it tonight, Arizona is an incredible dancer. Her hair colour should never be a factor in the decision to cast her in any role"

The flashing lights signalling that the show would be starting in five minutes saved Teddy from the wrath Adele was ready to unleash. Looking after some important investors, Adele had to show them to their seats. Huffing with a shake of her head, she turned on her heel and walked away. Teddy felt amazing for saying those things to Satan but she knew it would come around and bite her on the ass later on.

"So that was Satan" Teddy chuckled after a moment of silence between the trio. Mark and Callie were in shock at what Teddy had said to someone who could make or break her career. "We should find our seats"

"Arizona would be very proud" Callie laughed as they found their door and walked to their seats.

XXXXX

"Final bows" stage manager Tyler softly screamed to the cast as they all gathered on stage. Everyone knew to get ready for final bows but Tyler felt the need to tell them anyway. Getting in their respective lines, Arizona and Eli who had played the Nutcracker drifted to the back as rehearsed. Richard liked having everyone acknowledged from chorus to leading roles for a big finish much to Adele's dismay. For many of the company, their fighting was enough entertainment to last the Christmas break.

The chorus of actors took their bows first followed by the junior PNB cast that played all the children's roles. The company chorus of snowflakes, flowers, fairies and sweets then moved forward and took their bows followed by those who lead each of the sweets sections. After Owen who had played Uncle Drosselmeyer and Meredith and Ben who played the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier all took their bows, it was time for Arizona and Eli to step forward.

Taking a step out, Arizona lowered into a deep curtsey as the crowd erupted with applause. She could have worn the whistling that hadn't been heard for any other cast member came from Callie, Teddy and Mark. Smiling brightly, Arizona looked out into the dark crowd and bowed her head once more. The best feeling of any performance was that applause at the end. It let them all know they did a good job. The entire cast moved back as the curtain came down and they were finished for the night. They all cheered softly and complimented each other's performances as they made their way back to the dressing rooms.

"Best Clara performance hands down goes to the very talented Arizona Robbins" Eli called out as they walked back to their dressing rooms. Arizona blushed and shook her head. All she could think of like she did after every performance was her mistakes.

"Thanks Eli and you were incredible. Did you hear the applause after your piece in the Russian Dance?" she smiled and nudged him gently.

"Yeah that was pretty cool. Overall I think we did alright" he laughed and stopped outside Arizona's dressing room. "Next stop is Giselle. Partner with me for the audition?"

"Definitely"

"Meet me here and I'll walk you out to your girlfriend"

Arizona pulled Eli into a quick hug before disappearing into her dressing room. Quickly getting changed out of her costume and ballet tights, Arizona packed everything away before pulling the bows out of her hair. Packing them away with her dress before pulling on her coat, she checked how she looked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door. Eli must have been lightning fast because he was waiting for Arizona outside her dressing room.

"Have you got big plans for the rest of your Christmas?" he asked as the pair started walking through the corridors out to the foyer. Waving at friends as they passed, they wished them a safe and happy Christmas.

"It's my first Christmas with Callie so we're just going to have a quiet night tonight then Teddy, Mark, Callie and I are going to do Christmas lunch together tomorrow"

"No family?"

"My Dad had to work on something. He's a Colonel in the Marines so it must be important"

"A matter of national security" Eli laughed

"Probably" Arizona shrugged. She knew her Dad would have come to Seattle if he didn't have something important keeping him in Virginia. He hated spending Christmas without his kids as much as they hated not spending the holiday with their parents. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Miranda's parents are in town. They were in the audience tonight actually"

"Wow, big step" she smiled and nudged Eli gently. In their many stretch session gossip circles, Eli spoke about his girlfriend and her parents' hesitation to his occupation. Eli was one of the few male dancers in the company that was straight.

"Yeah, I just hope they liked the show or something I don't know" he laughed with a shrug. It didn't really matter to him what Miranda's parents thought of him but it mattered to her. Opening the door, Eli held it for Arizona as they stepped out into the foyer.

"Well good luck" Arizona smiled and pulled Eli into a tight hug. Wishing him a Merry Christmas, she watched Eli walk over to Miranda and her family. Turning around, it didn't take long for Arizona to spot Callie standing with Mark and a distracted Teddy.

"You were incredible" Callie smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a gentle hug once Arizona made her way over to them.

"Not bad Riz" Mark laughed as he hugged her after Callie stepped back.

"Thanks" she chuckled and looked to Teddy who was still staring at someone on the other side of the foyer. Punching her best friend's arm lightly, Arizona looked at her with a 'well, what did you think' expression on her face.

"You were amazing as per usual, I have something to tell you about Satan but there is a guy over there that looks so much like Tim" Teddy insisted and pointed in the direction she'd been staring for the last few minutes. Pulling her friend's hand down, Arizona couldn't see who she was talking about but it was rude to point all the same.

"Who is Tim?" Mark asked

"My brother but he's in Afghanistan"

"I swear it's him because look there's your Dad" Teddy gasped with a bright smile forming on her face. Arizona's expression soon mimicked that of her best friend as the figures came closer and she could see her parents and her brother. Squealing loudly, Arizona raced for her brother and launched herself into his arms. Holding him tights, she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. He was supposed to be with his troupe in Afghanistan not in her arms in Seattle.

"What are you doing here?"

**Thoughts? Callie gets to meet the parents... yikes! **


	9. Chapter 9

Squealing loudly, Arizona raced for her brother and launched herself into his arms. Holding him tights, she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. He was supposed to be with his troupe in Afghanistan not in her arms in Seattle.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to surprise you Z" Timothy laughed and put his sister down.

"Clearly but what are you doing home? You're supposed to be in Afghanistan"

"Dad managed to move my 3 day leave forward"

"You knew he was coming home and you didn't tell me?" Arizona gasped and turned to her father who put his hands up in surrender. "So there's no tactical project that you needed to finish?"

"There is a project, it can just wait til after Christmas" he chuckled and pulled his little girl into a tight hug. Daniel always had a soft spot for his daughter and after being on opposite sides of the country for almost a year, he was glad to be there with her. Arizona hugged her Mom as Timothy greeted Teddy and Mark.

Stepping back, Arizona took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently. She knew this was a big step for Callie to meet the parents and it came as a bit of a shock but Arizona knew she would have no problems "Mom, Dad, Timmy, this is Calliope"

Arizona's Mom Barbara moved toward the anxious Latina and pulled her into a gentle hug "It's nice to finally meet you"

Callie looked to Arizona with a smile and watched her girlfriend mouth the words 'I told you so'. Barbara released and apologised for being a hugger but Callie didn't mind. She was so happy Arizona's parents liked her from the start. It meant that Arizona was serious enough about her to tell her parents they were together.

"Arizona has told us a lot about you"

"All good, I promise" Daniel chuckled and shook Callie's hand with a warm smile. All of Callie's fears about meeting her girlfriend's parents as lifted off her shoulders. Arizona looked over at her brother out of instinct and saw him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't even start Timothy" she warned knowing he was ready to embarrass her and make Callie uncomfortable like he did with every previous girlfriend.

"I never said a word!"

"I know you"

"Okay enough out of you two. We're here for ten minutes and you're already arguing" Daniel sighed. Callie couldn't help but giggle softly at the interaction between the two siblings. She never had that relationship with her sister Aria so it was entertaining to watch.

"Alright before these two start fighting anymore, we might head off" Teddy chuckled. She and Mark had plans at a small restaurant in the city for their first Christmas Eve together. "It was so good to see you all and I know we'll see you tomorrow sometime"

"Won't you stay?" Barbara sighed softly wishing Teddy would stay. Ever since she and Arizona were six years old, Teddy was like another daughter to Barbara and the Colonel

"You guys go ahead and enjoy dinner with Arizona and Callie" she smiled and hugged the three Robbins family members before bidding them all farewell. As well as wanting her time with Mark, she wanted to give Callie and Arizona some privacy with the Robbins family.

"I guess it's just the five of us then" Daniel chuckled and helped Barbara put on her jacket. As Arizona's family started to make their way through the thinning crowd, Callie hung back a little with her girlfriend "Don't you need to schmooze some investors?"

"If they don't see me, they won't miss me" the blonde chuckled and wrapped her arm around Callie's waist "I'm sorry we don't get our quiet Christmas Eve"

"It's okay. Your family are the best Christmas present you could possibly get"

"That and you..."

"Are you trying to gross me out Z?" Tim laughed as he doubled back and linked arms with his sister's free arm. He loved just torturing his little sister when she was with a new girlfriend even if it was all in fun.

"Are you trying to get yourself slapped Timmy?"

"Do you two always fight like this?"

"Yes" they chimed in unison with a laugh "It's habit" Arizona giggled.

"So tell me Calliope..." Tim began after a sharp dig in the ribs from his sister "What possessed you to ever date my little sister?"

"I adore your sister. I love her with all my heart and I think she's perfect" Callie smiled and placed a longing kiss on Arizona's cheek. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Arizona pulled Callie closer. It was the first time either of them had said that they loved each other so it was a special moment.

"I love you too" Arizona whispered

XXXXX

"So Callie, Arizona tells us you've been working hard to get Teddy back to dancing" Daniel asked as he put down his cup of coffee. Most of their dinner at the Four Seasons hotel where the Robbins family were staying was spent talking about Tim in Afghanistan and Arizona's ballet. It had been so long since Barbara and Daniel had seen their children, there was a lot to catch up on. Callie sat back comfortably and listened until the conversation turned to her.

"I'm trying, she's doing really well in her therapy" Callie smiled as Arizona rested her hand on the Latina's knee. Even though Callie seemed comfortable around her family, Arizona was still anxious out of habit. She just wanted her family to adore Callie as much as she did.

"She's always been the determined kind so she'll be back for those auditions"

"Teddy was actually very hesitant to start therapy. If it wasn't for Arizona then I don't think she would have gotten into my office"

"Z kicked her ass the whole way into your office?" Timothy laughed knowing exactly what his sister was like.

"Language Timothy..."

"No he's right. She did exactly that" Callie chuckled and looked to Arizona simply shrugged. She had to do whatever she could to get her best friend in that office and she didn't regret anything. If she'd never pushed Teddy then she would have never met her amazing girlfriend.

"She will thank me when we're dancing Giselle in New York City or Vancouver or somewhere like that"

"You've been using that line on Teddy since you were ten years old" Daniel chuckled as he stirred a sugar into his coffee. Almost finished their dinner, they were having one last cup of coffee before parting ways.

"And it has worked since then" Arizona smirked before she looked down at the hand she had on Callie's knee and noticed the time "We really should head home"

"Scared Santa won't come if you don't go to bed soon?" Timothy laughed sarcastically once again trying to embarrass his little sister. Arizona was disappointed she'd finished her coffee and there was nothing else she could throw at her pain of a brother. Glaring at him playfully, she laughed as her father happily hit his arm.

"Thank you Daddy" she giggled before looking to her Mom who seemed sad. Taking a guess as to what was wrong, Arizona hoped Callie wouldn't mind the next thing that came out of her mouth "So we'll see you three at my apartment for dinner tomorrow?"

Barbara's eyes lit up at the thought of spending the day with her daughter. Scared that Arizona had other plans with Callie, Barbara hoped to spend some time with Arizona but she wasn't sure if it would happen.

"We're cooking plenty of food so there's enough for everyone" Callie smiled noticing Barbara's reaction "We wanted to mesh Arizona's traditional dinner with my Spanish heritage"

"That sounds incredible

"Are you sure you want us over?" Daniel chuckled

"It would be our pleasure" Callie took Arizona's hand and squeezed it gently as she saw the warm smiles on Arizona's family's faces. It was the least she could do than to make sure Arizona spent Christmas with the ones she loved most.

"So that's settled" Arizona chuckled as she stood up "We'll see you all around 3? Calliope's best friend Addison left us with so many homemade cookies and hor d'oerve like things before she flew home to Connecticut"

"She's an amazing cook" Callie smiled and stood up handing Arizona her handbag and coat.

"Count me in then" Tim laughed and finished off his cappuccino. If food was mentioned then he was there. He was almost as bad as Mark when it came to food.

"Of course" Barbara chuckled softly "Thank you both so much for the invitation, we will be delighted to join you for Christmas dinner"

"Perfect"

Arizona and Callie said their farewells to the family before pulling on their coats and stepping out into the chilly Christmas Eve air. Realising they didn't have a car; they flagged down a taxi and quickly got in. Once she told the driver her address, Arizona took Callie's cold hands and kissed them quickly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Arizona smiled

"For what?"

"For being so amazing through dinner, putting up with my brother and being okay with my family gate crashing our Christmas plans"

"I'm not amazing; your family are just so great. I can't believe they already liked me. You definitely talked me up and your brother is just being your brother. My sister is no different when it comes to new girlfriends. I can't wait to have your family over for Christmas. Your Mom is absolutely adorable and your Dad is just such a softy" Callie smiled and wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders as they relaxed back into the seat "I'm a sucker for family gatherings. My Dad worked a lot when I was a kid so we didn't get it all that often"

"You may say otherwise after experiencing a Robbins family Christmas"

"Will you just chill out please? It will be fun"

"I can think of something a little more fun" Arizona smirked and kissed Callie's neck softly as she rested her hand on the Latina's thigh. Slowly running her hand higher, Callie tensed and smiled down at her girlfriend. Thankful the taxi driver had stopped outside of Arizona's building; Callie gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change before hastily getting out. She pulled Arizona into a passionate kiss on the sidewalk before making her way inside.

The sooner they got upstairs the sooner they could get their original Christmas Eve plans.

**Thoughts? I am no good at writing smut so I'm going to leave it out unless you guys want it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona tensed slightly as she awoke to a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Realising who it was and remembering the incredible night they had spent together, she relaxed back into the warm body spooning her from behind. Listening to Callie breathe for a few minutes, Arizona then turned in her arms to face the sleeping beauty that was Calliope. She moved the blanket that had covered Callie's shoulder and left soft open mouth kisses on her bare caramel coloured skin. Trailing kisses up her neck, she was pleasantly surprised to see Callie's eyes opened as she got to her plump pink lips.

"Good morning"

"Good morning and Merry Christmas" Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona's slender naked body closer to her own. Resting her forehead on the blonde's, she closed her eyes and remembered their very first night together.

Arizona had been so busy rehearsing for the Nutcracker that they only got fleeting moments together as Callie brought lunch to the studio. The overworked blonde came home tired every night so the pair specifically planned Christmas Eve as their night to take their relationship that one step further.

Both ready to tell each other how much they loved and adored each other; they knew intimacy would come very soon after. It felt like a long time coming but their first night was definitely worth the wait.

"Merry Christmas my love and it's already a perfect Christmas"

"Perfect huh?"

"That's right, I said perfect" Arizona giggled and ran her fingers up and down Callie's arm watching the goosebumps form. There was no other word Arizona could use for what she had experienced and how she felt right at that moment. Everything really was perfect. "The only thing that could make this an even better day is my famous Christmas pancakes because I am starving" she laughed

"Christmas pancakes? What makes them specifically Christmas?"

"Red and green M&M's mixed through the batter"

"Seriously?" Callie gasped excitedly. She didn't feel much like getting out of that bed but her girlfriend's bright smile changed that. Callie would get out of the comfort that was bed for her and those pancakes.

"Seriously" Arizona giggled placing one last kiss on Callie's lips before getting up off the bed. Groaning softly, Callie tried to catch the blonde's arm but she wasn't quick enough. Arizona pulled on her long red plaid pyjama pants that she never got the chance to put on the night before leaving her torso bare except for her black racer back sports bra. She wanted to give her girlfriend something nice to look at through breakfast.

"You never did tell me what your tattoo means" Callie observed as she eyed the black writing under her girlfriend's right breast. She had seen it the night before and caressed the inked skin but Arizona didn't mention its meaning.

"It's the motto of the US Marines in Latin. Semper Fidelis means 'Always Faithful'" Arizona smiled and looked down at her tattoo "I paid for Tim to have this tattoo done when he started basic training. When we were in the shop I decided to get it done too. It was a bonding thing for us before he left. To my brother it represents what he's fighting for, his country and his family"

"And what does it mean to you?"

"To me it means that Tim and I always have something worth fighting for"

Callie sat up pulling the sheet over her chest and took Arizona's hand. Pulling Arizona closer, she kissed Arizona softly with a smile. Her explanation about that tattoo was just another reason why she loved Arizona. Returning the kiss, Arizona only pulled away at the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

"Teddy's up" she chuckled and stood up "I'm gonna go get a start on breakfast"

"See if we have to share with Teddy and Mark because I really don't want to"

"Me either but they're Teddy's favourite. She was the one who dubbed them famous"

Arizona looked back at Callie quickly before walking out the door. Leaning back against the wall out of Callie's sight, she took in a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heartbeat. Callie had always had that affect on the blonde but now after their night together, it was amplified by a hundred.

As if she was walking in mid air from sheer happiness, Arizona skipped off to the bathroom wanting to share everything with her best friend. Arizona and Teddy were so open with each other that they didn't care if one was in the shower when they needed to talk. Issues like that had never been awkward between the best friends of almost 20 years.

Arizona walked into the bathroom and the smile on her face quickly turned into an expression of shock as she saw Mark and Teddy in the shower getting very hot and heavy. They wouldn't have needed the water running for them to fog up the glass door of that shower.

"Oh my God I'm sorry"

Arizona raced out of the bathroom and back to her room. Slamming the door behind her, a frantic blonde collapsed back and covered her eyes with her hands. A concerned Callie quickly got up, wrapped the navy sheet around her body and rushed over to Arizona. Scared something bad had happened to Teddy, Callie tried to pry her girlfriend's hands away from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Bad mental image! Bad mental image!" Arizona shuddered as she shook her head

"Talk to me baby..."

"Teddy. Mark. Sex. Gross"

"Complete sentences please" Callie chuckled and relaxed a little.

"I just walked in on Mark and Teddy having sex in the shower" she explained and looked up from her hands "Bad mental picture!"

Callie tried to hold back her laughter at the thought of what her girlfriend would have just seen. Having a great idea to replace the mental picture in Arizona's head, she adjusted her grip on the sheet covering her naked form.

"Would this be a better mental image?" she smiled and dropped the sheet so she was fully exposed. Arizona bit her bottom lip so hard that she almost drew blood as she took in everything about the completed naked woman standing in front of her. The perfect outline of her curves and round, perky breasts were before the blonde in all their glory. Unable to resist, Arizona captured Callie in a searing kiss as their bodies pressed up against one another. Slipping off her pyjama pants, the blonde leant back against the door and pulled her girlfriend closer. Arizona ran her hands along Callie's soft curves before backing her toward the bed. Laying down, Callie pulled the blonde to straddle her lap and took charge from there...

XXXXX

"Thanks, I needed that" Arizona giggled as she started pulling her sports bra back on as well as her pyjama pants. Her girlfriend had the best remedy for getting rid of disturbing mental pictures.

"Anytime my love, anytime" Callie smiled and pulled on her black yoga pants followed by her red tank.

Making their way out to the kitchen, both were now incredibly hungry after their morning workout. That was definitely something they could get used to. As she got to the kitchen, Arizona began pulling out what she needed to make her Christmas pancakes. Banished from the kitchen, Callie had to resort to sitting at the counter and watching her girlfriend cook. She would get her chance later that day when they started cooking their big family dinner.

"Are you sure you're not going to burn yourself?" Callie chuckled referring to Arizona's clothes or lack thereof.

"I'm a pro" she laughed and stirred the pancake batter. From the scar just below her navel, Arizona knew to be careful in the kitchen. When she was eight and Tim was eleven, the pair attempted to make chocolate chip cookies with their babysitter. While the sixteen year old babysitter was using the house phone to call her boyfriend, Arizona insisted they took the tray out of the oven. Pulling it too fast, the hot tray hit her stomach before she dropped it. The tray burnt through her t-shirt leaving a scar a few inches long. Over the years it started to shrink and fade but it definitely taught her to be cautious in the kitchen especially when her brother was involved.

Arizona ladled the mixture into the pan and watched them form into perfect round cakes. Looking up from the cooking pancakes a few minutes later, she saw Mark and Teddy hand in hand. Shirtless, Mark followed Teddy through to the living room who seemed to be wearing his missing shirt.

"Bad mental picture" Arizona sighed softly and closed her eyes. Holding onto the counter, stepping back and leaning forward, the blonde did her best to focus on Callie's perfect naked body rather than those of her best friend and her boyfriend. Arizona took a deep breath and stood up straight. As she opened her eyes, she was met with Callie flashing her breasts to her "Oh hello" she giggled and took in the full force of Callie's perky breasts.

"Whoa Torres put the girls away! What the hell are you doing?" Mark gasped and tried to block out the sight with his hands. He really didn't need to see any breasts but those of his girlfriend that early in the morning.

"I'm being a good girlfriend" she chuckled and slid her tank back down before turning to wink at Arizona. Giggling softly, she remembered the pancakes and quickly flipped them.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Teddy chuckled as she came into the kitchen and dipped her finger into the pancake batter. Nudging her best friend gently, Teddy silently told Arizona that she was finally happy. Returning the smile, Arizona silently told Teddy the same thing.

"I'll tell you later now get your grubby little hands out of the mixture" Arizona laughed and slapped Teddy's hand as she tried to dip her finger in the bowl once again.

"Are you gonna do the special topping?"

"They wouldn't be my pancakes without it. I just had to improvise with the Pièce de résistance. Mom couldn't get any of the usual candy sent over"

"Oh that sucks that's my favourite part"

"I know it's mine too"

"Did you at least get something similar?"

"I did my best but you'll have to be the judge. I'm just glad Tim isn't here, he would never forgive me for using something else"

"As long as it tastes the same..."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Mark laughed as he and Callie watched the two best friends babble on without specifically saying what they were talking about. Teddy and Arizona had been best friends for so long that they could talk for hours and not actually mention what it is they're talking about. For outsiders it was a little strange and confusing to listen to those conversations

"You'll see" Teddy chuckled and stole another taste of the pancake batter before slipping out of the kitchen. Serving up the pancakes a few minutes later, Arizona pulled the chocolate she had been melting on the stove and poured the smooth, velvety liquid over each plate of two pancakes she'd plated up. No-one would want more than two each with the amount of sugar in them. Sprinkling left over red and green M&M's over the pancakes, Arizona topped it off with what looked like a reindeer shaped marshmallow candy.

Everyone moved to the dining table as Arizona carried the first two plates of breakfast to them. Setting them in front of Mark and Callie, she and Teddy giggled at their facial expressions. The sight of their breakfast was a little overwhelming for the newcomers to the Robbins-Altman Christmas tradition.

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack Riz?" Mark gasped lightly as Arizona went back to the kitchen to get the other two plates. He was still trying to comprehend all the sugar and chocolate on his plate.

"Ok to be fair" Arizona began as she set a plate in front of Teddy before sitting down herself "We have been having these pancakes at Christmas every year since we were 12 years old and we only ever eat them at Christmas. We never got this kind of sugar when we were kids so it was always a treat"

"And the perks of us going on this kind of sugar high on Christmas was that there was always a million people around to catch us before we ran into a wall or a glass door in Arizona's case" Teddy laughed as she took a bite of her pancakes. Sighing in pleasure, she gave her best friend encouraging thumbs up to signal how amazing they were. Arizona had always been a great cook but pancakes were definitely her specialty.

Mark and Callie were silent as they took their first taste of the chocolate overload pancakes. Arizona knew they both liked what they were eating when their eyes closed and soft moans were heard from each of them. Fist pounding Teddy across the table, Arizona could start her own breakfast knowing that it was a hit with their guests.

"Now I understand why they are considered famous"

**Thoughts? I seriously tried to write smut but I failed miserably so I didn't burden you with that... I hope you all liked the chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Who needs drugs when they have those pancakes" Callie chuckled as she set the pile of plates into the sink. They were all eloquently sufficient or 'damn stuffed' as Mark put it once they finished off their plates. The most amazing pancakes any of them had tasted, no-one wanted to eat til dinner though. They wouldn't have the room in their stomachs for it.

"They're quite a sugar hit I know" Arizona smiled and started cleaning up the mess she'd made.

Callie stopped the blonde and pulled her into a warm and gentle hug. "Breakfast was incredible and you did an amazing job so you should let someone else clean up" Kissing her forehead softly, Callie rubbed Arizona's back feeling goosebumps rise on the cream coloured skin. Resting her arms around the Latina's shoulders, Arizona pressed her lips to Callie's softly. Their lips moved together effortlessly as Arizona entangled her fingers in her girlfriend's dark curls. Running her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, Callie didn't have to wait for her girlfriend to deepen the kiss. Leaning against the bench top, the pair pulled apart a few moments later to catch their breaths.

"You know you two really should I don't know, get a room or something" Teddy laughed as she got up from the couch after hearing a knock at the front door.

"You were having sex in the shower and didn't lock the door. I can make out with my girlfriend wherever the hell I like" Arizona shot back quickly and stuck her tongue out at her best friend like she was 8 years old.

"Ok I'll give you that one" she laughed and looked through the peep hole to see who it was "Were you expecting your Mom Riz?"

"No"

"Well she's here..."

"Don't open the door" Arizona told Teddy before looking around the apartment for something. Spotting her grey zip hoddie on the couch, she quickly pulled it on before pushing Mark off the couch "Go put some clothes on, both of you. Please?"

Teddy looked down at what she was wearing and realised that Mrs Robbins really didn't need to see her like that. Pushing Mark the rest of the way to her bedroom, the pair disappeared to get dressed. Arizona opened the door with a smile and stepped back to let her Mom in.

"Hey Mom, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas baby girl" Barbara smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before walking into the apartment. Looking around, she greeted Callie warmly before turning back to Arizona "I can't stay long, I just wanted to give you and Calliope something special before your father and I go down to Kent to see his Aunt Arabella. I promise we'll be back before dinner tonight"

"Something special?" Arizona asked curiously as she led her Mom to the living room "Can I get you a cup of tea? We have a few of my Christmas pancakes left over if you're hungry"

"You are 24 years old and you're still making those pancakes?" she laughed and shook her head. Barbara had hoped that her daughter would grow out of that tradition but sadly that wasn't the case.

"Yes I am still making them, its tradition"

"You are going to keep this tradition going for the rest of your life aren't you?"

"Uh-huh because it's the best tasting tradition I've got" Arizona giggled and took Callie's hand as they sat down on the couch next to Barbara. Intrigued as to what Arizona's mom was holding in her hands, they stayed silent so she could explain.

"Now there is another tradition on my side of the family, one Arizona has wanted to be a part of since she was a little girl" Barbara began with a smile as she opened the two jewellery boxes in her hands revealing matching silver lockets. Arizona gasped softly at the sight of the necklace she had admired since she was 4 years old "In our family Calliope, these two lockets have always been handed down to the sisters in each generation. My mother and my aunt gave them to my sister and I after they were handed down to them. My mother said just before she died that Arizona wasn't to get these lockets because she doesn't have a sister and her aunt only has sons. I was told to keep them for Arizona's two daughters if she was blessed with children but I don't want to wait. These lockets have always meant an eternal love and bond between two people who just happened to be sisters in our family and I know this meaning will still apply to the love and bond you two share. I want you both to have them"

"Barbara..." Callie gasped as she was handed one of the lockets. Arizona remained silent as she stared at the silver necklace still in her Mom's hands. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand gently but she didn't move. It wasn't until her Mom said her name that the blonde looked up.

"Grandma only said those things about giving these lockets to my daughters so you wouldn't be hurt. She told me that I never deserved these. I wasn't ever going to marry a man so I would never have children therefore they would stay with you. After I came out to her, I never expected I'd ever get them" Arizona told her mother who didn't seem at all surprised.

"I know she said those things to you which is why I had always planned to give them to you and the woman you loved. She was a very old fashioned woman who bent for no-one even her only granddaughter. I could never agree with that especially when you came out to her and she shot you down like you were nothing. You will always be the same Arizona she taught to sew and bake so there is no reason why you shouldn't be a part of this tradition" Barbara smiled as she sniffed back tears. Pulling her daughter into a tight hug, she felt Arizona kiss her cheek before resting her chin on her mother's shoulder "These are my lockets and you are my little girl. Just seeing you two together makes me certain that they belong to you and Callie"

"But you didn't see us together til you got here" Arizona chuckled and sat back, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"I knew from all your calls and emails that Callie was the one for you so I brought them with me. When I saw you two last night at dinner, I knew I wasn't taking them home with me"

"Thank you Mom" she smiled and hugged her Mom once again. Her parents and her brother had always been ok with her sexuality but this gesture just meant so much to Arizona.

"Yes thank you so much Barbara, I can't tell you what this means" Callie smiled still admiring the necklace in her hands. This gesture meant so much to Callie as well because it meant Arizona's family accepted her after such a short time. They had faith that she and Arizona would last a lifetime.

"Hold your hair up" Arizona chuckled as she turned to Callie, pulled the locket from it's box and opened the clasp. As Callie lifted her hair, Arizona put the chain around her neck and clasped it. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, Arizona pulled Callie's hands down before hugging her warmly.

Barbara smiled at the young couple's interaction knowing she made the right decision. She had never seen her daughter like this with any other woman until Callie came along.

"I should get going, Daniel is down in the car waiting for me" Barbara chuckled as she stood up and smoothed out the creases in her trousers. Standing up, Callie pulled Barbara into a gentle hug thanking her once again for the necklace and the beautiful things she said. Arizona too hugged her mother once she'd walked her to the door.

"This Christmas was already perfect before you came over but now it's even more so. Thank you" she smiled and kissed her Mom's cheek "I love you Mom"

"I love you too baby girl. I am glad you're so happy"

"Me too"

"Now expect your brother over here in a couple hours" Barbara laughed as she walked toward the elevator "He was asleep when we left but no doubt he will be here when he wakes up"

"I'll keep the left over pancakes for him then"

"Timothy will appreciate that" she chuckled as the elevator doors opened for her "Your father and I will be back for dinner, I promise"

"See you then" Arizona smiled and watched her Mom disappear as she got into the elevator and the doors closed. The blonde stayed at her door watching the elevator for a few moments trying to sort out her thoughts. Never thinking she would ever get to continue on the tradition on the Monroe side of her family because of her sexuality, Arizona felt incredible respect and gratitude for her mother at that moment. Arizona knew how much her mom loved her but this was going beyond love. It was accepting Arizona for who she really was and who she chose to be with.

'_When you fall in love, you fall for the person and everything that makes them who they are on the inside not on the outside'_

Those were the first words Barbara told her daughter when she brought home a lovely girl by the name of Joanne. Insight that could be used in so many situations, Arizona knew exactly what her mother meant when those words were said to her. Still relevant now, those words of wisdom echoed in the ears of the blonde as she felt her girlfriend's hands on her shoulders.

"Hold your hair up" Callie smiled and waited for Arizona to lift her hair before she put the locket around her neck. Letting her hair down once Callie had clasped the chain, Arizona turned around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Kicking the door shut, she didn't want anyone passing the apartment to see them kissing. Capturing Callie in a passionate embrace, Arizona cupped her girlfriend's cheeks gently "I love you" she smiled as she rested her forehead on Callie's "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"This Christmas couldn't get any better" Arizona giggled and started dancing around the apartment high on happiness. She had the most amazing woman for a partner, an incredible Mom and the one thing she had longed for since coming out and that was to be truly accepted for who she was.

**Thoughts? Not everyone gets accepted for who they really are so I wanted to write about the rare few who have amazing family and friends who love and support them through anything. More on Christmas dinner in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pass the ball, pass the ball!" Arizona laughed as she watched Mark and Tim play an NFL game on the Wii. Buying the Wii Fit system for Teddy to help with her physical therapy, Arizona didn't know what to do with the extra games she got as part of the package. She never thought she would appreciate Mark and her brother and their lack of interest in cooking. At least the games got played.

"Unlucky man" Mark laughed as Tim missed the shot and collapsed back on the couch. Arizona patted her brother on the shoulder as he admitted defeat.

"You really suck at this game Timmy"

"I'd like to see you try to play against an actual NFL player" Tim chuckled and started searching through the other games his sister had. Finding a war game, he knew he would have the upper hand on that one. "Or a war game against your soldier brother?"

"You know I would love to, really, but I have a Christmas dinner to cook. You boys have fun" she giggled and made her way back to the kitchen where Callie was stirring a pot of paella and Teddy was chopping up vegetables to go in the turkey stuffing.

"I don't know what we would have done with Mark if Tim wasn't here" Teddy chuckled as Arizona stole a piece of the carrot she was chopping as she walked past "He's going a little crazy with all this oestrogen"

"I think the situation works both ways. There is only so much Tim can talk about with a bunch of girls before he starts on the uncomfortable and unnecessary conversation topics" Arizona laughed

"And that usually starts pretty quickly" Teddy giggled warning Callie before turning to Arizona "Do you remember that Easter a couple years back when you brought that volleyball player to the Robbins-Altman family BBQ?"

Arizona rolled her eyes with a laugh and picked up another piece of carrot as she began explaining what happened to Callie "Teddy and her brothers had all gone on a store run for my Mom which left Tim with me and my girlfriend at the time. The first question he asked was if she intended to rock my world in the bedroom. In those exact words"

"Then he told her all night that having sex with his little sister was just not cool. His exact words yet again. He wanted his baby sister to stay a virgin for the rest of her life" Teddy added

"You're kidding?" Callie laughed in disbelief. She knew overprotective siblings but this was so protective it was comical "We better not tell him what we did last night" she giggled and nudged her girlfriend playfully

"Or this morning... twice"

"I really didn't need to know that thank you" Teddy sighed in disgust

"I have four words for you Theodora" Arizona chuckled and held up a fist ready to count off the four words "Sex, shower and door unlocked"

"And I gave you making out in the kitchen for that"

"That is hardly fair"

"Ok how about this for a compromise" Teddy smirked "You two can make out all you like but the sex talk doesn't happen... at all"

"And you learn to lock doors or at least warn us when you plan to..."

"Yes okay deal" she laughed before her best friend could finish her sentence. Arizona and Teddy didn't have much experience with living together when serious partners were involved. There had been men and women come and go but none quite as serious as what Callie and Mark were to them. Completely comfortable with talking about sex to one another, the pair thought it best to keep it on the down low for a while.

"Ok deal now I need to check on the..." Arizona chuckled and bent down to check on her turkey only to see it completely raw "Crap!"

"What?" Callie gasped

"Crap, crap, crap!

"Arizona!"

"Crap!" Arizona sighed and pulled the turkey from the oven and put it on the counter. Ducking back down, she stuck her head into the oven to try and find the reason as to why her oven wasn't working.

"Ah Riz, I think Sylvia Plath proved that putting your head in the oven while it's on doesn't end well" Teddy chuckled and peered over to see her best friend's body sticking out of the oven.

"The oven isn't on, it's broken" she sighed and flicked all the dials back to zero as she sat back against the cupboards "The oven is broken on Christmas and there is no way to cook the turkey or the apple pie"

"Or the polvorón" Callie added not that it was helping very much.

"Oven's aren't meant to break on Christmas"

"We can fix this" Callie smiled and held her hands out to Arizona to pull her up. Bringing the blonde to her feet, Callie wrapped her arm around her shoulders "We can fix this ok?"

"You're God? You can perform miracles?"

"Will you shutup and start cooking the stuffing in the pan? Leave the turkey to me"

"And the pie?" Teddy asked

"We might have to have Christmas with no pie"

XXXXX

"That's ok guys I'll get the door" Arizona sighed lightly as she passed the couch that Teddy, Mark and Tim all occupied. None of them had moved when they heard the doorbell ring because they were all too engrossed in the NFL game Mark and Tim had gone back to. Arizona answered the door and saw her Mom and Dad standing with their arms full of packages and flowers.

"We're sorry we're late" Barbara apologised as Arizona let them in and started taking packages from their hands. The young blonde ordered her brother up to help bring in everything their parents had. "Would you believe that there's traffic on the highway back into Seattle?"

"Everyone is travelling from one family's house for lunch to another's for dinner" Teddy chuckled as she shut off the Wii and helped Arizona with the packages. She knew from experience because her parents divorced when she was 10. Teddy, her Mom and her brothers would spend Christmas morning and lunch with Arizona's family before the kids went to their father's house. More often than not, Teddy managed to stay with Arizona for the whole day. She never wanted to spend time with her Dad if she could help it.

"Mama, what is this?" Arizona asked as she noticed a tantalising aroma coming from the pink box she'd set on the kitchen counter. She knew that smell a mile away because it was one they were going to go without this Christmas.

"Now before you start Arizona, I know you told me not to bring anything but we were making pies with Arabella and I just happened to make an extra apple and pumpkin pie to bring over. You've probably made your own but with Tim, it'll definitely get eaten" Barbara began her little rant much like Arizona did when she wanted to explain a situation without being interrupted.

Arizona launched herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. Without even realising it, Barbara saved the one dish Arizona was so annoyed she couldn't serve. It was Tim and her Dad's favourite part of Christmas dinner and Arizona would have had to go without it.

"What was that for?" Barbara chuckled as Arizona stepped back

"Because I love you" Arizona giggled "Now you're just in time, dinner is ready"

Still a little confused, both Barbara and Daniel made their way to the dining table along with the boys while Teddy, Callie and Arizona started bringing all the food to the table. They had all the traditional Christmas foods that Arizona was used to as well as some of Callie's favourite Spanish dishes she'd learnt to cook growing up. They weren't necessarily Christmas related, they were just special dishes she wanted to share with her girlfriend.

"Where's the turkey?" Tim asked as he took the mashed potatoes from his sister and set them on the table. Looking around at all the amazing food, he was missing one of his favourite parts.

"Right here" Callie chuckled as she brought over a plate of turkey pieces that had been pan fried in a balsamic and brown sugar sauce. Everyone looked at the plate that smelled just as good as a roast turkey with curious expressions on their faces "Ok so we had a little problem with the oven followed by Arizona having a little meltdown so this is how we fixed it"

"How Calliope fixed it" Arizona smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly "We wouldn't be having any turkey without her"

"It was nothing" she chuckled and set the turkey on the table before taking her seat beside Arizona. Taking her girlfriend's hand, she squeezed it softly "I'd like to say grace if that's ok"

"Of course" Daniel smiled as everyone took the hands of those they were sitting next to.

"Dear Lord, We would like to thank you for the food we are about to receive and the company we are sharing it with. I fell incredibly lucky to be in the presence of this particular family whether blood related or not, they all so warm and caring and I couldn't imagine better people to share this holiday with. Please keep us all safe and well in the coming year. Amen"

"Amen"

As everyone started serving themselves, Arizona leant over to Callie and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Callie smiled and ran her thumb over the locket hanging around her girlfriend's neck "Is it still the perfect Christmas you were talking about this morning?"

"Even after the turkey disaster, it has turned out to be my perfect Christmas"

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Callie followed Teddy into the exercise room and opened her chart. A little distracted that morning, Callie didn't notice the injured ballerina talking excitedly about the upcoming auditions.

"Earth to Torres" Teddy laughed as she pulled on her Pointe shoes. The last few sessions had been focused solely on the Giselle audition and how her knee was coping. Callie wanted to see how Teddy danced and how her knee faired with that kind of strain before making her final decision.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was just saying how pumped I am for tomorrow's audition. Just to be back in that atmosphere with Arizona and Eli and Owen..." she continued and stood up warming up her ankles "I don't think I'm much competition to Riz for the part of Giselle but there are so many great parts"

Callie watched Teddy's knee intently as the young ballerina began performing simple tondue and relevé exercises on the barre. Teddy started off these exercises with ease but it wasn't long before the pain was written all over her face.

"Arizona does a turning sequence that she says is mandatory for the audition. I'd like to see how your knee goes doing that" Callie asked. Happily obliging, Teddy moved to the centre of the room where she had more room and started the sequence. With her injured leg as her supporting leg, it only took two fouette turns before Teddy had to stop and rest.

Callie knew before they had started that Teddy wasn't ready for this audition but she wanted to believe that things would change. Just watching Teddy struggle with her pirouettes confirmed to the physio that her patient needed more therapy.

"You're not ready for tomorrow's audition"

"Because I fell off balance? What the hell would you know about that sequence to judge?" Teddy burst trying to cover up the fact that her knee was in agonising pain. Shifting all her weight to her good leg, Teddy couldn't handle the pain.

"No because you can't hide the amount of pain that you're in" Callie sighed and started writing a few notes in Teddy's chart. As much as she wanted Teddy to audition with Arizona, she couldn't let her risk her health "Your knee isn't ready to dance just yet"

"No I am ready, I can do this"

"You couldn't even finish that turning sequence"

"I fell off balance!"

"If you weren't putting all your weight on your uninjured leg then maybe I would believe you"

"I need to do this audition" Teddy sighed and sat down on the chair. She needed to rest her leg.

"There will be other shows"

"No there won't!" Teddy snapped "Giselle is like the Super Bowl for ballerinas. Everyone wants to be in it and everyone will give it their all to get there. I promised Arizona I'd be there. You promised Arizona I'd be there"

"No I said I would do everything I could but I made no promises" Callie shrugged and shut Teddy's chart "I'm sorry Teddy but you are going to do more damage to your knee if you dance tomorrow"

"I have to dance tomorrow. I just have to get through this audition"

"I'm sorry Teddy..."

Teddy nodded silently and calmly started untying her ballet ribbons. Keeping her breathing steady, she didn't want to reveal the screaming that was happening inside her head. She needed to go to that audition and she needed to get into that show. She needed her life back; she had spent too long on the sidelines.

"You can't tell Arizona about this..."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked a little shocked.

"I'm enforcing that doctor/ patient privacy whatever" Teddy insisted and packed her shoes away. She wanted to be the one to tell Arizona whether she was going to dance in that audition or not. If Callie believed that Teddy wasn't going to dance, then the ballerina could deal with that. She was going to dance in that audition without anyone stopping her and she was going to lie to get there.

"Doctor and patient confidentiality..."

"Yeah that. I want to be the one to tell Arizona about this. Please?"

"Sure" the Physio nodded with a weak smile. She knew keeping this from Arizona would be hard. One of the first questions out of the blonde's mouth after a session was 'how did Teddy go today?' She was so concerned with her best friend's recovery and when she would be back to dancing.

"Thanks"

XXXXX

Rolling over onto her stomach, Callie patted the bed looking for the warm body she had become so accustomed to sleeping next to. Finally opening her eyes, she saw the right side of the bed empty. She could hear music playing quietly out in the living room and knew exactly where her girlfriend was. Callie pulled on her cardigan and slippers before looking over at the clock.

_4:17am_

_4:17am_

Why the hell was her girlfriend awake at 4:17am? Callie made her way out to the living room and found Arizona with her pyjama pants rolled up, her Pointe shoes on and the music for her audition playing softly. She was practicing her Giselle piece... again not that she needed the extra practice. It was perfect but Arizona wouldn't accept that, it had to be better.

"Z, come back to bed" Callie sighed softly before letting a yawn escape her lips. Holding her cardigan tight around her body to keep her warm, Callie just wanted Arizona to come back to bed and get the rest she needed. Her audition started at 10am that morning and she wouldn't be able to perform her best on no sleep.

"One more time..."

"Arizona..."

"Just one more time"

Sighing softly, Callie sat down on the couch that Arizona had pushed against the wall to give her maximum space in the living room. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped herself in the blanket. Callie watched Arizona perform the piece twice more before insisting yet again that she came back to bed.

"I need this to be perfect. I can't tell you how much it would mean to me to get this part" Arizona insisted as flopped down on the couch beside her girlfriend. Cuddling up under the blanket, she smiled as Callie wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"You have told me and I'm no ballet expert but your piece looks perfect" Callie smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead softly "You need sleep"

"I need to get this part"

"You won't get it if you don't sleep. Do you want to pass out in the middle of your audition?"

"No..."

"Well ok then pretty girl, let's get you back to bed"

"But I'm comfortable here" Arizona giggled and snuggled closer to Callie. Giving into the adorable blonde and her even cuter smile, Callie made herself comfortable and pulled Arizona as close as possible. Kissing her forehead softly, she just wished she knew if Teddy had spoken to Arizona or not. Callie knew something had to be going on when Teddy suddenly went quiet and accepted the fact that she couldn't dance in that audition. It ate Callie up not knowing but only time would tell.

Arizona was asleep almost instantly while Callie mulled over the thought of Teddy dancing later that morning before she finally fell into a restless slumber. No dancer as passionate as Teddy had become about these auditions would just accept the fact that they weren't physically ready. If Giselle was their Super Bowl, Teddy was going to do everything in her power to get through those auditions even if it killed her.

**Thoughts? What will Teddy do?**


	14. Chapter 14

As all the audition hopefuls arrived at the PNB Studios the next morning, they were split up into groups for their solo auditions. Each group of six were asked to perform the piece from Giselle designated by Richard when preparations started before performing a short original piece they had choreographed themselves. Arizona and Teddy were split into different groups for the morning session so neither got to talk or watch each other dance.

Teddy managed to get through the solo auditions without drawing too much attention to herself and the pain in her knee. Even three times the recommended pain medication didn't help with the pain; it just made her a little light headed. Taking two more pills before they moved onto the pas de deux auditions, she never considered the affect they would have on her.

"Aced it" Arizona giggled as she hooked arms with Teddy as they met outside the auditorium. Running late out of her audition session, Arizona only met up with her best friend right before they had to go in for their afternoon session.

"Yeah me too" Teddy smiled weakly trying not to focus on the pain in her knee. This was the first time the friends had seen each other since Teddy's last physio appointment with Callie. The injured ballerina knew the confidentiality code had been kept because Arizona was more than happy to see her best friend dancing again.

"Are you ready for pas de deux? How's the knee?"

"It's good. Are you ready? You're shaking like a leaf"

"I'm nervous..."

"Join the club blondie" Owen laughed as he pushed in between the two friends and wrapped his arms around their shoulders "At least you guys missed Satan glaring at you all morning praying you stuffed up"

"No, we just get her all afternoon" Arizona sighed softly "If she gets her way, I won't even get a part in this production"

"Whoa is that negativity I hear Miss Robbins?" Eli chuckled as he joined the group beside his blonde partner "We will rock this and Satan will be so amazed that she will have no other choice than to cast us as Giselle and Albrecht"

"Excuse me?" Owen coughed "What about Teddy and I?"

"Bring it on and we'll see who's got the goods"

"Oh it's on!"

"You two have to be the straightest male ballet dancers I have ever met" Arizona giggled

"Would you like us to act gayer for you Z?"

"If it got you to stop you squeezing my ass every time we do the arabesque lift then yeah it would be nice if you could act a little gayer" she laughed and dug her elbow into Eli's side. "I don't think either of our girlfriends would appreciate your grasping so tightly of my ass"

"It's necessary for the piece"

"Necessary for the piece?"

"Would you like me to punch him or would you like to do the honours?" Owen laughed and pushed the door open to the auditorium and led everyone down to the seats. They all started pulling out their shoes and stretching as they waited for the panel to join them.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay. He will work so hard in this audition; he will be dead from exhaustion"

"Happily Z. We've got this in the bag"

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope you're all warmed up. We've got a long afternoon ahead of us" Adele bellowed as she walked into the auditorium and sat down a few rows back from the stage. Richard and the rest of the panel joined her as the first group of pairs made their way up on stage. Arizona and Eli were in the group while Teddy and Owen waited for the next session.

"Don't drop me" Arizona smirked starting her pre-performance ritual with Eli as she and her partner stood front and centre ready for their audition. If they wanted these roles then they were going to make themselves known.

"Don't kick me"

"Don't squeeze my ass"

"Can't guarantee that Z" he chuckled "Don't elbow me like you did in the Showcase rehearsals"

"Don't let me make a fool of myself"

"Make me look good"

"Make me look better"

"We've got this in the bag"

The classical symphony of Adolph Adam echoed through the speakers as Adele counted them in and the group started dancing. The role of Giselle needed near perfect technique and strong drama skills both of which had to be shown in this last audition. Arizona was known to overreact a little so she had the drama down pat.

Eli and Arizona froze in their ending pose as silence fell upon the auditorium. Directed not to clap, the second group of hopefuls simply beamed up at their friends and the performance they had just given. Relaxing once Richard dismissed the group, Arizona launched herself into Eli's arms happily. They had just pulled off the best performance of their lives and were confident they'd just secured their roles.

Collapsing into the theatre seats Teddy and Owen had just vacated, the pair just wanted to pull off their shoes and relax. They couldn't do anything more than wait til the roles were posted. Arizona and Eli put their aching feet up on the seats in front of them as the same music began and the second group began their audition.

Arizona watched Teddy and Owen closely hoping that they danced perfectly like she knew they could. They were the perfect pair when it came to pas de deux, Owen was always there to compliment Teddy's every move. They started out perfectly but even Owen was finding it hard to support his partner as the routine wore on.

Teddy grinded her teeth through the pain but her knee soon gave way and buckled underneath her halfway into the routine. Owen immediately stopped and dropped to the floor beside her. Clutching her knee, Teddy tried to breathe through the pain that reflected what she felt when she first snapped her ACL. She burst into tears fearing that she'd done the same damage if not worse.

Arizona raced up onto the stage as Richard stopped the music and stalled the audition. She couldn't help but have a déjà vu moment as she too dropped down to Teddy fearing the worst. Owen and Arizona lifted a crying Teddy onto their shoulders and carried her off the stage. Adele seemed to care more that her audition was interrupted rather than having an injured dancer. Richard on the other hand met Owen and Arizona down the aisle hoping he could do something to help.

After a quick assessment of the injury, Richard insisted they took Teddy to the hospital for x-rays and testing. He was worried that Teddy had sustained the injury that would end her career for good.

XXXXX

"Hey, are you ok?" Callie asked with a sigh as she pulled Arizona into a tight hug. Calling her girlfriend when they got to the hospital, Arizona needed Callie there. "You scared me on the phone; I thought you were the injured one"

"I didn't mean to scare you; I'm just so worried about Teddy"

"It's gonna be ok, she's going to be ok. Where is she?"

"They took her down for some scans" Arizona sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stepped back from Callie "I can't believe this is happening again. She said her knee was good..."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah" she nodded and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants "How was she yesterday at her session?"

Callie opened her mouth to respond but Arizona was too distracted by Dr Kepner walking toward them. With Teddy's chart in her hands, Dr Kepner suggested they sit down.

"It isn't a torn ACL"

"That's good right?" Arizona gasped as Dr Kepner continued

"It is a good thing. There is no serious damage to her ligaments or muscles just severe strain. However, did you notice how much pain medication she was taking today? She slipped out of consciousness down in x-ray"

"I didn't see her take anything today. She's ok though...?"

Dr Kepner nodded and wrote notes in Teddy's chart before looking back up at Arizona "I am concerned that she danced before her knee was completely healed. She wasn't ready to be back today. She still had a few weeks left on her recovery"

"She wasn't meant to be dancing? She could have avoided all of this?" Arizona questioned as she turned to Callie who refused to make eye contact with her girlfriend "My best friend risked her career when she could have rested and none of this would have happened?"

Dr Kepner stood up suddenly as her pager started to beep loudly. Excusing herself, she left Arizona still glaring harshly at Callie. "How could you let her dance?"

"I told her she wasn't ready..."

"Don't you think maybe you could have told me that? I would have stopped her"

"She asked me not to tell you"

"She asked you not to tell me?" Arizona growled and stood up. Pacing the length of the waiting room, she was trying to understand all of this "She asked you not to tell me that she wasn't ready? Why would you agree to that? You know how an injury like this could end her career"

"Doctor/Patient Confidentiality"

"You have got to be kidding me" she sighed as the nurses rolled Teddy in her wheelchair by the waiting room toward her room. Following them into the room, Arizona waited until Teddy was settled and the nurse had left before stepping closer to the bed

"What did Dr Kepner say?" Teddy asked a little worried about the stern look on her best friend's face.

"She said you're going to be fine" Arizona growled softly "Physically at least..."

"What's wrong Z?"

"You risked your health and your career and you pull the Doctor/Patient Confidentiality crap just so I wouldn't find out and stop you? Are you that stupid? How could you two play me like that?"

"I needed to do that audition. You needed me to do that audition"

"No I needed you to be healthy. I needed you to put your career first for once in your life instead of trying to kill yourself and using me as an excuse!"

"My career would have been over if I didn't do this audition. You know what happens to dancers who are out of the game for too long, they never get another chance"

"You wouldn't have gotten another chance if you'd torn your ACL again or worse!" Arizona snapped and ran her hands through her hair "You may never get another chance now because of this. Richard knows you and knows your potential; you would have had another chance if you had just waited til you had all your strength back..."

"That is not fair" Teddy snapped "You pushed me to be ready for this audition. You pushed me to dance with you"

"I pushed you out of bed and back on your feet when you refused to budge otherwise. I make no apologies for that"

"You two should stop before someone says something they regret" Callie interjected from the door.

"No, you don't get a say in this" Arizona snapped "Because this is just as much your fault. You didn't tell me my best friend was going to dance when she shouldn't have been. You didn't stop her from making such an idiotic decision and possibly ruining her career"

"Z, you can't blame Callie"

"I can blame whoever the hell I like because you two lied to me, you played me and you just lost any respect I had for either of you"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed softly and tried to take her girlfriend's hand but Arizona shook it off quickly.

"You had every opportunity to tell me that Teddy wasn't ready, that she was going to be so stupid as to dance before her knee was healed. You could have stopped her from doing serious damage to her knee thus ending her career. You basically let her screw this up for herself"

"Ok Arizona now that was uncalled for" Teddy snapped and sat up hissing as pain shot up her leg.

"How could you, the one person who got me into PNB and where I am today, risk your own career for a stupid show?" Arizona growled at Teddy "I can't believe you would do this when you know what could have happened. I thought you were smarter than that"

"Arizona..."

"I can't be here anymore" the blonde sighed and picked up her bag "I'm done..."

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

Teddy and Callie had spent the last couple of sessions in complete silence except for simple pleasantries and instructions for exercise. Neither was talking to Arizona or could tell the other how the blonde was going so there wasn't much else to talk about. After the blowout three weeks ago, both Callie and Teddy tried to make amends with Arizona but she wouldn't budge. They had both lied to her and Arizona wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

Callie worked Teddy's knee rehabilitating it after the damage of the audition. Not doing as much damage as first expected, Teddy was still ordered to stop dancing unless she wanted to end her career for good. Callie couldn't let Teddy do this to herself... again. After not stopping her from dancing in the first place, Callie intended to take every precaution and get Teddy's knee back to what it was before the initial fall.

Assessing the progress Teddy sat up slightly from her horizontal position as her cell started ringing. Checking the caller ID, she was curious as to why Arizona's Mom was calling her. Teddy answered the phone and was immediately met with soft sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Barbara? Are you ok?"

Callie stopped what she was doing and listened to Teddy's side of the conversation. She was concerned about Arizona's Mom and what could possibly be wrong.

"I need you to find Arizona" she sniffed. Teddy held the phone out from her ear so Callie could listen in. They both still cared deeply for Arizona and if something was wrong, they both wanted to help "Timothy has been killed in Afghanistan. I just called her to tell her and I'm worried if she's alone"

Before Teddy could respond to what they had just been told, Callie had folded up Teddy's chart and packed up her station. She was going to find Arizona and make sure she was ok. Teddy mouthed 'dance studio' before nodding in permission for Callie to go. The injured ballerina knew that Arizona's girlfriend was the one that could console her at this moment.

Callie raced out of the exercise room and told Avery to either cancel all her patients or give them to Karev because she wouldn't be back. She needed to look after Arizona and nothing else mattered right then. Bounding down the stairs two at a time, Callie made her way over to the PNB studios as fast as she could. All she could think about was Arizona and the ache that losing her brother would be like tearing into her heart.

Making her way into the Pacific Northwest Ballet School and Company Building, Callie didn't know where to start looking for Arizona. Spotting a receptionist, she quickly asked where the company was rehearsing and she was directed up to the second floor.

Callie rounded the corner and found Arizona curled up in a ball sobbing loudly. "We were stretching, she got a call and she started crying. I don't know what happened" he sighed softly. Eli was doing his best to comfort his pas de deux partner but no amount of rubbing her back was easing the tears. Smiling weakly to Eli, Callie took his spot beside Arizona once he stood up. He wanted to help but he knew Callie could do more than he could.

Wrapping her arm around Arizona's shoulders, Callie let the blonde collapse into her and cry on her shoulder. All their problems disintegrated as Arizona let all her emotion out onto Callie. Nothing but that moment mattered anymore.

I could have been an hour or more sitting in that position but Callie didn't mind. Arizona's tears eventually came to an end because there was just nothing else left in her. Starting to untie Arizona's ballet ribbons, Callie pulled off her shoes and replaced them with her ugg boots. The dark-haired Latina picked up Arizona's dance bag and stood up before holding her hands out to the puffy-eyed blonde.

"Let's get you home ok?"

Arizona nodded silently and let Callie pull her up to her feet. Taking her hand, Callie didn't let go until they were in the car. Even as Callie drove back to Arizona's apartment, she maintained contact and rested her hand on the blonde's knee. Callie managed to get Arizona upstairs and to her apartment all one handed as the broken ballerina refused to let go of her hand. She just needed to know someone was there for her through this.

Taking her past Teddy and straight through to her bedroom, Callie wanted to get Arizona settled somewhere comfortable. She wouldn't be in a mood to do anything but come to terms with what was happening. Losing anyone is hard but Tim was her big brother and best friend. Callie laid the blanket down over the fragile looking blonde and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here Arizona. Whatever you need, I'm here"

"Could I please have a cup of tea?" she asked softly

"Coming right up" Callie smiled weakly and made her way to the door. Looking back at Arizona from the door, her heart broke at the sight of the devastated woman on that bed. Even though she was getting Arizona what she asked for, Callie couldn't help but feel useless. How do you comfort someone who has just lost one of the most important people in their lives? How do you comfort someone who never got the chance to say goodbye?

"How is she?" Teddy asked as Callie came out into the kitchen and started making the tea. Coming home right after Callie had left their appointment; Teddy called Barbara and let her know Arizona was being taken care of. There wasn't much else they could do for her best friend.

"She wants a cup of tea"

"She doesn't drink tea..."

"She asked for a cup of tea" Callie shrugged and sat the tea bag in the cup as she waited for the kettle to boil. "Did you call her Mom?"

"Yeah, she said to say thank you for taking care of Arizona"

"How is she?"

"Devastated. She's no better off than Riz from what I could hear. Her sister is there with them which is good" Teddy shrugged and played with a crumb on the kitchen counter

"And how are you? You and Tim were friends"

"I'm ok" she sniffed and looked up at Callie with a weak smile "I can't believe he's gone but my priority is Arizona. If it's hard on me then I can't imagine what it's like for her right now"

"I wouldn't know how she's feeling either so all we can do is be here and listen when she's ready to talk"

"She won't want to talk to me, not after what happened..."

"The fight and everything that happened is the last thing on her mind. I was worried she'd push me away as well but she didn't" Callie assured Teddy and rested a hand over hers "She just needs to know her best friend is there for her through this"

"I'll always be here for her, I hope she knows that"

"I'm sure she does" the Latina smiled and poured the water into Arizona's mug. Bobbing the tea bag up and down, she threw it in the bin before putting a little bit of cold water in the mug. "Just give her some time"

"Thank you for looking after her" Teddy smiled weakly as Callie headed back to Arizona's bedroom "You could have walked away after the fight but you didn't"

"You don't walk away from love"

"I'm so glad she found you. I used to worry that she'd never settle with anyone. She's had relationships but nothing ever stuck long enough for love to happen. It didn't even take a month and we all knew you two were made for each other"

"Thank you Teddy" Callie smiled "That means a lot especially from you"

"I just hope that after all this; you two can get back to what you used to be. I miss that. I miss seeing Arizona so happy"

"I miss it too"

Callie walked into Arizona's bedroom and set the cup of tea down on the bedside table. Looking up at Callie, Arizona smiled weakly before resting her head back down on the pillow. She regretted her decision in asking Callie to make that tea because she really didn't feel like it anymore. Without the energy to apologise, Arizona just stared at the 'MARINE' hoodie that hung out of one of her dresser drawers. Unable to cry anymore, she just gazed at that sweater and everything it meant to her.

Sitting down on the opposite side of the bed, Callie took off her shoes and slipped under the blankets beside Arizona. When her Grandmother died, Callie did the very same thing to her Mom and just knowing someone was there was comfort enough. Callie watched Arizona for a few moments and noticed the blonde shifting closer to the Latina. Closing the gap, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist like they used to before the Giselle auditions and held her close. Arizona linked their fingers together and grasped tight. She just needed Callie there and the warmth emanating from her to make her feel a little bit better.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Calliope"

"You're welcome"

Callie laid with Arizona listening to her breathe. Hoping her breaths would turn shallow as she drifted off to sleep but they never wavered from their steady rhythm. Arizona just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes fearing she would imagine her brother's dead body. She couldn't think of anything but Tim and how the infectious glow that shined through his smile and stupid little habits was diminished. She would never argue with him again or tell him how much she loved him.

Clutching Callie's hand tighter around her waist, Arizona pushed their hands against her stomach in the hope it settled the ache in her gut. No matter how hard she pushed, nothing suppressed the pain tearing through her insides. Feeling completely helpless, Callie just tried to respond to Arizona's movements and give her the body contact she craved.

**Thoughts? Didn't see that one coming...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Callie?" Teddy whispered as she poked her head into Arizona's room holding the phone "It's the Colonel, he wants to talk to you"

Callie nodded silently and tried to slip her hand from Arizona's but the blonde refused to release her grip. Unsure if Arizona was finally asleep, Callie didn't want to move and wake her if she had finally succumbed to an inevitable slumber. Teddy brought the phone over to Callie and picked up the cold cup of tea on her way out. She looked back at Callie with a weak smile wishing she could do more. Calling Richard and explaining what had happened, Teddy asked for Arizona to have some time off rehearsals until she had dealt with her brother's death.

"Hi Daniel" she spoke softly but from the shift she felt in her arms, she knew Arizona was still awake.

"How is she?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected" he sighed softly. Relaxing back into his desk chair, it was the first time he'd really stopped all day. Between calls back and forth with Timothy's commanding officer and trying to keep Barbara calm, he hadn't stop to realise that his son really was dead. "I've been in contact with the Marines in Afghanistan and they are sending Timothy's body home the day after tomorrow. I would really like to have Arizona there to give her a chance to say goodbye. Her mother would like her home and I know seeing her will make me feel a little bit better. I know it's a lot to ask of you but could you bring Arizona over to Virginia? She can't do this on her own."

"I would never let her go alone; you all need someone to lean on through this. We will be there sometime tomorrow"

"Thank you Callie, for everything"

"It's the least I can do" Callie smiled weakly and kissed Arizona's shoulder softly. "Stay strong and we'll see you soon"

Callie hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand as Arizona shifted in her arms to face the Latina. Brushing a blonde curl from Arizona's broken face, Callie smiled at her weakly "I was hoping you were asleep"

"I can't sleep..."

"Can I get you anything? A drink or something to eat maybe?"

"You don't have to come to Virginia with me tomorrow if you don't want to" she sighed softly and snuggled closer to Callie. Arizona just needed that warm contact to keep her from slipping into the dark place in the back of her mind. The dark place where all she could think about was Timothy.

"I'm taking you home; I want to be there for you"

"Why though? I was horrible to you. I shouldn't have said what I did" Arizona whispered and played with a loose thread on the blanket they were under "I'm sorry Calliope"

"No, you had every right to be angry. I should have tried to stop Teddy and I should have told you about her knee not being ready" Callie insisted and cupped Arizona's cheek gently. Leaning into the Latina's hand, Arizona kissed her palm softly.

"I was just so frustrated with Teddy for trying to dance before she was ready but I think, if I was in her shoes... I would have done the same thing"

"Can we just put it all behind us? Teddy is working hard in her sessions and promises to wait to get back to dancing and I will never lie to you again. I have missed you so much. We've both missed you"

"I've missed you and Teddy as well. I just focused so much on these rehearsals to distract myself" Arizona sighed and pulled Callie closer "I've been an idiot, I'm sorry"

"We're putting this behind us ok? There are more important things to think about..."

Arizona took a deep breath and thought about Callie's last sentence. _There are more important things to think about. _Rolling over to lay on her back, she stared up at the ceilings as images of what would happen in Virginia flooded her mind. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She really didn't want to go because it meant her brother was gone and this nightmare was real. Callie wiped the tear away before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

XXXXX

Callie pulled the blanket up over Arizona before slowly getting up off the bed. It was 3am and Arizona had finally drifted off into a deep slumber after crying herself to sleep. Thinking about her brother again, a flood of emotions washed over the broken blonde and she cried til she was so exhausted there were no more tears. Feeling helpless, all Callie could do was hold Arizona until she calmed down and eventually fell asleep.

Picking up Arizona's laptop, Callie carried it out to the living room and turned on the lamp. She confirmed their flight booking for the next morning and realised that she'd have to go home and get some clothes. She was still wearing her jeans, tee and zip hoodie that she'd worn to work the day before. They had to be at the airport around 8 later than morning so her only opportunity was now while Arizona was asleep. A little tired, Callie needed to stay awake and ready for whenever Arizona needed her.

Shutting the laptop and resting it on the coffee table, Callie tiptoed back into Arizona's room to get her shoes and her keys. Hitting the dresser and hearing Arizona's jewellery box clatter open; she cringed praying she hadn't woken Arizona. Callie waited for a moment watching Arizona to see if she moved before progressing to get her shoes.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked softly, her voice raspy.

"Crap, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Callie sighed and quickly picked up her shoes and keys before making her way over to Arizona's side of the bed. Kneeling down, she didn't want to disrupt the blonde too much hoping she'd go back to sleep "I'm just going home to get some clothes before our flight out tomorrow. I won't be long"

"And how did you intend to get back in without ringing the door bell?" the blonde giggled softly and reached up into the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a key with a bow tied around the top "This is yours. I planned to give it to you the night of my Giselle audition" she smiled and sat up on her elbow so she could see Callie's smile under the soft moonlight streaming through her window "If you don't hate me for what I said, I'd like you to move in with me"

"I don't hate you" Callie chuckled and leant in kissing Arizona softly "And I would love to move in with you but are you sure? You're in an emotional place right now..."

"I want you here. You have kept me breathing through this whole thing, I can't imagine my life without you right here next to me. I love you Calliope"

"I love you too"

"Now go but come back quickly, you need to sleep too"

"I'll be back as soon as I can"

Arizona watched Callie leave with a gentle smile. Having Callie there was the only thing getting her through this nightmare and she was beyond grateful. She would have been a lot worse off if Callie hadn't come to PNB the day before. Her best friend and the love of her life, Arizona needed her girlfriend.

**Thoughts?**

**We needed something sweet before something sad to come. Thankyou all so much for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie watched Arizona carefully as they packed up the Callie's car ready for the long drive back to Seattle. After Timothy's funeral Arizona wanted to stay with her Mom for a while just to help both her parents rebuild a little after the loss of their son. She wanted her parents to know that she was still there and that their family was going to be ok. Needing to sort out her patients, Callie flew back to Seattle before driving to Virginia with some extra clothes and the intention to stay for as long as Arizona needed her.

The pair packed up Timothy's bedroom and sorted out everything the Marines sent home with his body so it gave Barbara one less thing to worry about. She had been a mess since the soldiers turned up on her doorstep with earth shattering news so Arizona wanted to make things just that little bit easier.

"So that's everything" Callie commented as she shut the trunk of her car with a little more effort than usual. Tim had written a will before he left on his last tour outlining what he wanted if something happened to him. Anything sentimental like his fourth grade spelling trophy or his Star Wars collector's mug went to his parents and Arizona, while most of his clothes went to charity. Arizona was taking a few of his hoodies and blankets she'd managed to sneak past her Mom so she could have a little bit of Tim with her always along with a few of his other belongings she wanted to keep.

"One more thing" Daniel called out as he raced from the house carrying a small box. Opening the box slowly, he was very wary of his daughter's reaction to the contents "Soldiers usually get buried with these but Tim wanted you to have them. Something about the Marines motto having a special meaning between you two?"

Arizona picked her brother's dog tags up out of the box and held them gently in her hands. She felt Callie's hands on her waist as if holding her up in case she collapsed. Taking a deep breath Arizona knew she wasn't going to collapse because her brother was there holding her up.

"Arizona?"

Arizona put the cold chain around her neck with no intention of ever taking it off and took another deep breath before looking up at her family "I'm ok. I'm not going to cry"

Daniel simply smiled as he pulled his little girl into a tight hug. Amazed by her strength, he was so proud of her in that very moment. If the tables were turned he would have been a blithering mess on the ground. The last two weeks had been the hardest of his life and that was even after five tours of duty since he joined the Marines at 18.

"We should get going" Arizona smiled weakly as Callie still watched her carefully. The Latina kept a watchful eye in case something happened. She was ready for anything "Calliope has patients and I have to get back to rehearsals"

"You're going back to Giselle?" Barbara asked softly. After everything that had happened, Barbara thought her daughter would take some time away from her dancing. Arizona had the complete opposite planned. She was going to dance and she was going to dance for Tim. He was there when she went to her very first dance class and he'd be with her til the very last time she performed.

"Tim wouldn't want me to stop dancing. He knew this was my dream and he would kill me if I gave that up"

"Oh Arizona" Barbara cried softly and hugged her daughter tightly. Nothing made her happier than to hear that Arizona would dance for her brother.

"Ok we really should go before I cry again" the blonde laughed softly and pulled away from her Mom "We will call you when we stop every night ok?"

"Drive safely and take shifts"

"Yes Dad"

"And call if anything happens I'll come straight out no matter how far away you are"

"Yes Dad" Arizona giggled as she watched her childish replies getting to her father

"And don't pick up any hitch hikers"

"Yes Dad"

"And don't push through fatigue or anything like that. If you are tired then stop"

"Yes Dad" Callie chuckled quickly getting in before Arizona. Daniel laughed softly and pulled both girls into one last hug before they moved onto Barbara and eventually got into the car. As Callie pulled away from the kerb she noticed Arizona tearing up as she stared back at her waving parents. "We don't have to go home just yet. We can stay another couple days if you want to"

"No, it's time to go back. You have patients, I have rehearsals and we have to move you into my apartment remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Arizona rested her hand on Callie's knee as she settled forward in her seat "Are we crazy for driving back? Should we have flown?"

"With all these bags? At least I have company on this trip. My only accompaniment on the way over was my iPod and my bad singing"

"You have a lovely singing voice Calliope; I've heard you sing in the shower..."

"You've been listening through rose coloured earphones my love" Callie chuckled and picked up Arizona's hand that was leaning on her knee and kissed it softly "I love you Arizona"

"I love you too Calliope"

**Sorry for the delay. Thankyou all for being such amazing readers**


End file.
